El museo
by Arkaham
Summary: ¿Alguna ves has sentido que alguien esta detrás de ti cuando te ves al espejo? -último capitulo?-
1. Introducción

**El Museo**

**01.intro/una noche en el viejo museo/**

"¡Basta!" volvió a gritar escupiendo un poco del carmín liquido al suelo, su mano derecha cubrió su labios tratando desesperadamente de quitarse el sabor metálico de su propia sangre, y aunque las oleadas de dolor invadían su cuerpo recorriéndole sin tregua por cada célula de este y lo ataban poderosamente al suelo, toda su rabia se hallaba desbocada dándole un poco más de fuerza a su maltrecho cuerpo, intentó una vez más ponerse de pie y pelear…

pero…

"Es lo que hago" susurró el otro hombre cerrado la puertecilla del privado a sus espaldas, en un baño cuyos privados yacían de un lado armoniosamente diseñador y justo enfrente se encontraban los orinales, sus pasos resonaron entre los vidrios de un espejo roto y el agua esparcida en todo el suelo haciendo un sonido chapucero. Caminaba seguro y altivo, con una hermosa sonrisa en sus labios, pasó su mano izquierda entre sus cabellos rubios ligeramente rizados, peinándolos, evitando que estos le impidieran la visión sobre su enemigo derrotado y humillado.

"pongo fin a todo esto….. , pongo fin a sus fechorías…." añadió arrodillándose en el frío piso de losa blanca teñido de sangre y esparcida por el agua que caía de los lavabos de manos a espaldas del otro que aun yacía en el suelo junto a la pared.

Puso su mano en el cuello de la elegante camisa ensangrentada y lo acercó hacia si, sus ojos celestes brillaron con aparente alegría.

"es tu turno de que lo sigas" le habló a su enemigo caído en su misma lengua, con un acento de alegría inmedible y tan satisfactorio, sus mechones dorado cenizo juguetearon un poco con este movimiento, el silencio que siguió a ambos acompasado por el suave gorgoteo de las llaves de agua fue muy satisfecho para el atacante y muy doloroso para el derrotado.

Hacia muchas horas que no se oía en la distancia el suave ronronear de las maquinas, ni de las voces de los trabajadores, y muchas mas horas que no se oía el terrible sonido de un derrumbe cercano.

"traidor" escupió con fuerza el subdirector de aquel museo, en cuyo baño mas grande estaban ahora mismo, reunía sus fuerzas para dar su ultimo esfuerzo y pelear….

Impedir que este hombre venido de Alemania se saliera con la suya, impedir una tragedia….

"cuídese señor subdirector" pronunció al final el atacante poniendo en la mano derecha y rota, que yacía como muerta a un costado, un pequeño objeto que brillo con la intensidad de las luces blancas del recinto, del baño de caballeros del segundo piso del museo.

Sonrió poniéndose de pie y con cuidado de no pisar mas pedazos del espejo roto, abandono el lugar. Por un momento pareció que reía con satisfacción al salir del recinto.

"¡cobarde!" gritó con impotencia el subdirector, mas de una vez, intento pedir ayudar, trató de reunir fuerzas, pero estas ya se le habían ido hacia mucho tiempo y la furia que le suscitaba aquel hombre había sido su esperanza de recobrar un poco su fuerza y pelear.

Y al final grito con todas sus fuerzas…… y el edificio pareció temblar con su dolor.


	2. El espejo

**02/ El espejo.**

"¿Si?" su voz somnolienta contestó el teléfono que le despertó a las 3 de la mañana, no podía creer que las personas tuvieran el descaro de hablarle a esas horas.

"señor, como pidió, el nuevo lote al fin ha llegado" la voz de su ayudante sonaba excitado, como si estuviese en alguna fiesta, aunque sabia que muy difícilmente ese chico se iba ir de parranda algún día mientras estuviese en su proyecto de tesis y ayudándolo en el museo.

Shun se incorporó con cierto entusiasmo olvidando que tenia sueño, olvidando lo molesto que pudo haber estado por el llamado. Pero esto era demasiado importante, sus ojos esmeralda brillaron en la intensidad de la noche y ni siquiera se molestó en prender la luz de su mesita.

"¿hace cuanto?" preguntó entusiasmado. Semanas atrás que esperaban este embarque importantísimo de arte ruso, un intercambio cultural entre los dos gobiernos, y el museo lo había dejado a cargo.

¡Al fin un trabajo que demostraba su talla!

El director al fin le estaba mostrando algo de confianza. Y Shun le demostraría que no se había equivocado en su decisión.

"una hora, Sr Shirou" respondió la vocecilla entusiasmada

"voy para allá"

"señor hay algo que…." la voz no pudo terminar la frase, Shun estaba demasiado entusiasmado que colgó el teléfono y comenzó a vestirse como loco, tratando de no pensar en nada mas que llegar lo más pronto posible al museo y su nuevo embarque de arte ruso.

Su departamento, una pequeña habitación de mas de 3 metros, con espacio suficiente para una cama, un futon. Una cama oriental que consistía sencillamente en un suave y delgado colchón no más grueso que un edredón y algunas sabanas limpias. Una enorme cantidad de libros sobre arte y cultura, un poco de ropa y nada de muebles para recibir invitados o comer en casa. Los grises resaltaban magníficamente debajo de los multicolores de los libros y de la ropa de cama y los escasos aparatos eléctricos en un negro intenso. La vida como la llevaba era más fácil si la vivía entre pequeños cafés y en casa de sus amigos.

En poco menos de media hora Shun arribó al museo, un taxi de media noche le llevó tan rápido como pudo pese a los insistentes concejos de Shun por tomar ciertos atajos y calles que acortarían el tiempo.

La fachada principal del antiguo museo de arte de Tokio lucia un par de "espectaculares" anunciando en colores vivos la nueva exposición de arte ruso, traído desde Moscú. El director del museo estaba encantado con la propuesta del joven Shun y su magnifico desempeño para conseguir que el gobierno ruso aceptara tal intercambio.

Se subió el cierre de su chamarra de lana de un color gris claro sin ninguna clase de decoración, tal cual gustaban a los japoneses, comenzó su marcha entre los jardines del museo flanqueados por dos hermosos árbol de cerezo, llamados 'sakura', que lucían un verde espectacular en esos meses del final del verano. Shun, recordó que no se había peinado y trató de darles un acomodo decente a sus mechones verdes rebeldes aun sabiendo que no tenia oportunidad de arreglarlos así.

Se desvió un poco de su camino para entrar por una de las 3 puertas laterales, habia casi 100 metros de hermoso jardín entre él y esas entradas. Sonrió al ver un enorme camión y suficientes de luces prendidas como invasores del recinto, silenciosos y rápidos como ladrones, el grupo de trabajadores trataba de ser lo más discreto posible así como veloces, las voces gritando y muchísima actividad, produjeron en su corazón un latió de emoción, al ver como uno de los trabajadores cargaba cuidadosamente un enorme jarrón en azul y dorado envuelto en un plástico especial semitransparente sintió una alegría inmensurable que casi sintió que podría estallar a en llanto, en un llanto de pura alegría. Al fin habían terminado las horas de espera y las largas horas de angustia por ese grupo.

"Profesor" le llamó una voz, su joven asistente, cuya sonrisa se podía apreciar a kilómetros de distancia. Su nombre Baian, ostentaba una bella melena café, unos anteojos redondos, no pasaba la veintena de años, una camisa blanca con un chaleco negro y pantalones a juego, era la felicidad en persona.

"Baian…" mencionó al chico sin detener su paso Shun.

"¿Llegaron todos bien?" preguntó incrédulo, escudriñando de lejos los objetos sin amainar sus pasos hacia el vehiculo y la entrada del edificio.

"ni un rasguño" respondió animoso Baian, complacido de ver a su profesor con una enorme sonrisa.

"¿todo en orden?" volvió a preguntar con emoción y una sutil pizca de preocupación Shun, su voz no escondía ninguna emoción. no había de que preocuparse, los rusos cuidaban su arte como si su vida fuera en ello.

"este…" dudo Baian al ver que del grupo de trabajadores se desprendía un personaje singular, un hombre de mayor altura que los demás, un hermoso cabello rubio, una chaqueta café con orillas amarillentas, camisa negra de cuello alto y pantalón de mezclilla. Sus increíbles ojos azules parecían brillar en la oscuridad clavándose profundamente hacia su objetivo.

"¿Es usted el Sr. Shirou?" inquirió el hombre cuyo andar hizo que Shun se detuviese en seco, afirmó mas por instinto a la humilde pregunta pronunciada fuertemente y con algo de fastidio. A cada paso que daba el hombre se podía notar claramente la fisonomía extranjera, facciones sajonas, preciosos ojos celestes, cabello dorado como el sol, labios delicados, rostro angelical…

un rostro mucho muy hermoso.

"pues quiero presentar una queja" anunció el rubio con claro acento ruso, hablaba fluido el idioma local aunque acentuaba mucho ciertas silabas por culpa de su idioma natal. "se supone que ustedes nos iban a recoger al aeropuerto y arreglar toda la documentación"

Shun salió de su ensimismamiento, no había visto en su vida ojos más bellos ni escuchado voz mas melodiosa.

"Los esperábamos hace una semana" replicó Baian, no le había gustado el tono de voz que usaba el extranjero para con su maestro favorito.

"mis mas sinceras disculpas" dijo humildemente Shun haciendo una reverencia.

El extranjero, se quedo perplejo unos momentos, tenia conocimientos del idioma local pero no de sus costumbres y Baian se tragó sus palabras e imito a su profesor. Por nada n el mundo haría que su querido profesor pasara vergüenza.

"quisiera encontrar el modo de recompensarles" añadió con una sonrisa Shun " soy Shun Shirou, asistente del subdirector del área de arte occidental y este es mi asistente, Baian Seahorse, inglés" se presentó a él mismo y a su asistente y el extranjero un poco más calmado le imito, pero a diferencia de Shun, su joven discípulo estiró la mano para estrechar la mano del ruso.

Costumbres occidentales, costumbres orientales.

"Hyoga Sosky, relaciones exteriores del departamento del Museo de arte de Moscú" extendiendo su mano temeroso pero con fortaleza, aunque seguía enfadado por las horas que la aduana los hizo esperar negándose a llamar a los representantes del museo por la excusa de las altas horas, al final había sido el museo quien había hablado casualmente para ver por enésima vez si habían llegado los rusos y su embarque de arte.

"Venga profesor, le mostrare el lote" se aventuró a romper el extraño silencio que se había apoderado de los hombres, Baian se olvido enseguida del incidente al ver que bajan un enorme paquete forrado cuidadosamente en maderas, debía ser una pintura pensó Baian.

Hyoga recibió rápido el apretón de manos de Shun y algo extraño por no querer soltar aquella delicada manita, pudo ver que en los ojos de Shun había un poco de sorpresa, él era de los pocos japoneses que daban la mano. Sentir la calidez de un hombre que ha estado más tiempo en el frio de la noche le cautivó como ningun otra cosa en ese instante. Siguieron a Baian que parecía niño en dulcería.

"Personalmente lo llevare a conocer Tokio" le dijo a Hyoga en un tono meramente formal. mientras caminaban hacia la entrada "y lo llevare a una casa de Geishas, estará encantado" comenzó Shun con varia ofertas, pero desde aquel apretón el ruso se había olvidado por completo de su motivo de queja.

Ambos hombres rodearon el camión y evitaron interponerse entre los trabajadores que se apuraban su trabajo, en descargar las piezas de arte. La entrada era como una bodega donde iban apilando las piezas con mucho cuidado, mientras unos descargaban las piezas otros trabajadores las llevaban al interior del museo

"espero que el museo cuente con espacio suficiente" comento Hyoga tras un curioso silencio, observando a su gente hacer el trabajo, como si de una sencilla rutina fuera, pero sabia que cada uno de esos hombres, trabaja concienzudamente, cuidando de las reliquias.

"Baian, ¿sabes que sala finalmente nos asigno el director?" preguntó Shun a Baian quien apareció de pronto detrás de una enorme caja

"La sala Kurosawa" respondió el chico brincando detrás de otros dos hombres.

Shun palideció al oír el nombre, pero luego sonrió.

"¿La sala Kurosawa?" preguntó el ruso, curioso.

"Si, es una sala que ha permanecido casi 30 años bajo constantes rumores" respondió Shun poniéndose a hacer cuentas mentales.

"50 Sr.Shirou" corrigió Baian, que aunque estaba emocionado viendo todo, estaba atento a la conversión. Era sin duda un chico muy inteligente.

"¿50 años Sr. Shirou?" Al ruso le pareció extraño y a los demás trabajadores al oír a su jefe alzar la voz. Hyoga supuso que ese museo era mucho más antiguo, mucho más importante y mucho más esplendido..

"Es una sala perfecta" continuo Shun caminando, guiando al ruso hacia el interior del edificio, siguiendo la ruta de luces prendidas trazada para los trabajadores. "Es la sala más grande que tiene el museo en el ala este del edificio, tiene todo lo que sus piezas podrán necesitar" comentó orgulloso de la sala, pese a sus profundos sentimientos que esta le producía.. Sus pasos resonaban entre los pasillos vacíos y las voces de los hombres se volvía cada ves mas distantes y se perdían con el eco manipulado por los muros.

"Me pareció que usted palideció al oír el nombre" mencionó Hyoga del modo más casual, tratando de parecer un curioso, mientras ambos doblaban a la derecha y frente a ellos se abría una enorme puerta de madera, en lo mas alto rezaba en hermosos kanjis el apellido Kurosawa.

"No tiene nada de que preocuparse" sonrió Shun invitando a su huésped a entrar a la enorme sala.

La sala Kurosawa era un espacio de casi 25 metros de largo con 15 de ancho, una galería inmensa, casi como un salón para fiestas o de bailes, el suelo impecable con losa parecida al mármol y suaves dibujos, paredes blancas inmaculadas recierta de papel y yeso, en la pared mas alejada, la mas ancha contraria a la pared con la puerta, se encontraba un espejo. El espejo mas largo y ancho que Hyoga hubiese visto en un museo. Shun dio unos pasos invitando a su huésped a caminar entre las paredes del recinto.

Hyoga apreció que ya varios objetos estaban en el recinto esperando a ser colocados en sus pedestales acomodados a la derecha de la puerta principal, algunos otros aun seguían con el envoltorio protector. Tuvo la extraña sensación que el espejo era distinto a otros que había visto en su vida. Su reflejo era más claro y mas brillante, no opaco como la mayoría de los espejos.

Tuvo la sensación que el mundo en su vidrio era mucho más nítido y claro, más hermoso y quizás delicado. Ese espejo era demasiado exquisito, pensó Hyoga.

"es fascinante ¿no?" Pregunto Shun dando la espalda al espejo, Hyoga le vio y devolvió su vista al espejo.

"Es bellísimo" exclamó susurrando.

"Lo vamos a cubrir" añadió Shun avanzando hacia la salida.

"sería una pena" comentó Hyoga dando la espalda al espejo y caminando hacia Shun.

"así lo dispuso el director" añadió fríamente saliendo del recinto. Hyoga quedo perplejo y maravillado. Aquel espejo era hermoso sin par….


	3. Encuentro

**03/ encuentro**

Era muy distintito ese país a su hogar allá en la lejana Rusia donde la mayor parte del tiempo había nieve y frio. Aquí el verano aun rebosaba con maravillosos colores verdes y una calida brisa proveniente del mar mientras que en su amada Moscú, el blanco comenzaba a asomarse en las calles de la ciudad. Hyoga se apresuró a abotonarse los últimos botones de la camisa mientras observaba el nuevo día desde su habitación lujosa en el hotel que el museo había destinado solo para él. Desde esa altura podía distinguir claramente la famosa torre de Tokio que estaba posiblemente a kilómetro y medio. los techos planos de los edificios hacían una combinación exquisita con los techos parte aguas de los templos distribuidos en toda la ciudad.

Era una ciudad tan moderna y a la vez tan arraigada a sus costumbres.

El teléfono de pronto llamó, y la vocecilla al otro lado solo le informo la subida de un hombre a su habitación. Un hombre que apareció en la puerta pocos momentos después.

Shun que venia a buscarle.

"Buenos días" susurró apenas Hyoga impresionado al ver al chico en un hermoso traje celeste tras abrir la puerta presurosamente..

"buenos días, date prisa.." saludo haciendo una ligera caravana. "…. el director ha convocado a una reunión" añadió, Hyoga se volvió y tomó un saco de color gris que esperaba su momento de recorrer el país del sol naciente.

Incómodos minutos de silencio fueron para ambos en el viaje del taxi hacia el museo, ambos querían charlar pero no sabían de que tema hablar, era como si todo les fuera tan común pero a la vez nada.

El joven Shun poseía un aura que el extranjero encontraba excitante, no sabia muy bien a que se debía, si a sus movimientos finos, su dulce voz o sus embriagadores ojos. Era una sensación de nervioso que le encantaba y que no sabia que compartía secretamente con Shun.

Hyoga pudo ver el hermoso edificio del museo bajo los colores matutinos del sol, pero se sorprendió que el chofer no los dejara en la entrada del edificio.

"¿Qué sucede?" preguntó

"Vamos a ver al director" respondió cordialmente Shun

"Creí que …"

"El director gusta de hacer reuniones al aire libre" comentó Shun mostrándole un jardín del mueso dispuesto ya con una mesa, y dos personas esperando.

Ambos avanzaron a la mesa, Shun hizo su respectiva caravana.

En la mesa semicircular adornada por un delicado arreglo Ikebana, es decir un arreglo de flores al mas puro estilo japonés, reposaban 4 platos cuadrados típicos de la bajilla japonesa, cada uno decorado por alguna flor típica del Japón , así tomaron asiento los dos hombres…

………………………………

"Shun me ha dicho su disgusto por cubrir el espejo" intercedió en la charla el anciano "Ese espejo se ha tenido que cambiar unas 10 veces".

El sol de la mañana caía abundantemente en el jardincito del museo, la charla finalmente llegaba a su final y las cuarto personas que se reunían disfrutaban no solo de la charla, la calida brisa cepillaba sus cabellos cuidadosamente, trayendo consigo aromas de los imponentes Sakuras y de las flores veraniegas que aun se animaban a florecer. .

Hyoga Sosky con un atuendo gris calido aderezado con azul celeste en la camisa, su cara una duda enorme sobre aquel espejo que había conocido hacia dos días en aquella sala, aquel espejo que recordaba inmensamente hermoso y puro, como un purificador de la realidad, un objeto casi mágico, volcó toda su atención hacia el anciano, esperando que las respuestas surgieran de una vez..

A su izquierda el asistente del subdirector Shun Shirou, comiendo lentamente su ensalada de verduras de la época, guardando un respeto y un silencio, como el de los días nevados en su amada Moscú.

A su derecha, una mujer rubia. Una mujer llena de vida, guapa y ojos celestes, parecía que no tenia nada mejor que ver que Shun. June Shimizu, la asistente del director para toda ocasión, una agenda, una pluma y demasiado atenta. Era bonita y delgada, como una de esas exquisitas modelo de pasarela, pero podía ver en sus ojos que la chica carecía del intelecto de hombres de arte como los que acompañaba a desayunar ese dia.

Y finalmente frente de si, el anciano director del museo del cual solo conocía su nombre y su rostro por una publicación que siempre leía.

Un hombre cuya barba rodeaba toda su cara, no muy larga y perfectamente recortada, ojos pequeños con las cejas tupidas y bien delineadas. Todo su cabello en color plateado salpicado esporádicamente por algunos cabellos negros. Usando siempre hermosos trajes japoneses. Y aun en esa mañana llevaba un saco japonés de color oscuro atado ceremoniosamente por enfrente con un cordel de ceda.

Mitsumasa Kido

"creí que era más antiguo" comentó Hyoga

"¿Le has mirado detenidamente?" preguntó el anciano levantando una taza de te caliente.

"No he tenido el tiempo" respondió el ruso tras terminar su vaso con leche "Debo admitir que es muy seductor" añadió, y los tres comensales dejaron de comer.

"El espejo es muy frágil en ese lugar, y solo se restaura en cada exposición importante, como la suya" concluyó el anciano, sus cabellos ahora atado en la espalda parecieron escaparse con una suave brisa. "Dígame Sr Sosky ¿Hasta cuando piensa regresar a Moscú?"

Fue una pregunta que incomodó al extranjero, ese hombrecito delgado lo estaba corriendo de una manera tan sutil. Miró sorprendido a Shun y la otra mujer que no terminaba de entender como es que comía sin fijarse en lo que hacia.

"Se quedará hasta el mes siguiente" se apresuró a responder Shun con calma "hemos prometido al gobierno ruso cuidar muy bien de las piezas"

"claro, claro" junto sus manos tallándolas con cuidado "le sugiero que busque un sitio mas agradable que esos fríos hoteles" invitó Mitsumasa su voz pareció enronquecer de pronto con esa s dos palabras, se puso de pie, dando claramente por terminada la reunión. Shun se paro un segundo después haciendo una rápida caravana, la rubia imitó sin tardanza y el extranjero solo se quedo de pie, observándolos maravillados ante sus costumbres.

"un placer señor Sosky, espero verlo en la inauguración" añadió y dio media vuelta avanzando con paso rápido hacia la entrada del edificio. June se puso de pie poniendo un gesto tristón al no tener que ver mas a Shun, sin embargo sonrió al caminar detrás del director escuchando cada una de sus ordenes del día y de la semana…

"ven, te mostrare la galería" propuso Shun, Hyoga había preguntado todo lo que necesitaba saber relativo al cuidado de sus piezas, literalmente debía velar por todas y cada una de ellas con su propia vida. Así que aceptó gustoso la invitación y siguió a Shun rápidamente.

La gente caminaban ordenadamente entre los pasillos que comunicaban entre sala y sala, a veces la gente volteaban a verle, no todos los días se veía un hermoso extranjero caminar en los pasillos de un mueso.

Las puertas de la sala Kurosawa cerradas al publico, gimieron al ser abiertas por Shun. La sala se veía un poco más amplia de lo normal, era el efecto que daba una enorme tela blanca que trataban de poner los trabajadores al espejo.

Poco más de 25 personas trabajan dentro, en pequeños grupos arreglando las piezas, colocando dispositivos de seguridad, pintando adornos para el recorrido de las personas, en fin, un murmullo mezclado de gritos, voces suaves, ordenes y contestaciones, martillos aparatos eléctricos.

Todas las piezas estaban siendo acomodadas lentamente en sus respectivos puestos, cada una tratada como si fuesen objetos del emperador, como si protegieran dentro de si las almas de los muertos.

Hyoga no pudo evitar acercarse al espejo sin escuchar la advertencia de su anfitrión que iba a ver los avances con el supuesto "capataz", Shun se perdió un poco al ver que dos trabajadores luchaban por sacar una pieza de una caja.

Los pliegues de la tela se movían a ritmo lento, suavemente movidas por una brizna elaborada por el sistema de ventilación moderno del edificio y los insistentes movimientos de los trabajadores por colocarla en su lugar. El reflejo del espejo poco a poco era apagado, Hyoga se poso al lado de uno de los muros falsos, el tintineo de algunas cadenas le llamo la atención, al parecer por encima del espejo tenían una especia de grúa colocada con ese fin, para el espejo. Y se preguntó, si les daba tanta lata el espejo ¿Por qué no lo retiraban de ese lugar?

Un leve movimiento desvió su mirada directamente al reflejo del espejo, a la última parte que restaba por cubrir y le vio. Un joven de cabellos dorados un poco cenizos, mirándole con cierto interés, unos ojos aguamarinas impresionantes en ojos almendrados sumamente exquisitos, un cara fina y delicada, su tez era clara casi pálida, con un tono lejos del ser el tono amarillento característico de los asiáticos, no era japonés, era un extranjero, uno sumamente hermoso que podría pasar por una doncella de no ser por sus hombros anchos y su bien formado cuerpo en un hermosísimo traje como el del director del museo, en sus manos sostenía una libreta.

Por unos instantes Hyoga admiró el reflejo de aquel singular personaje, por unos instantes le pareció que la sala Kurosawa quedaba en absoluto silencio, le parecía tan curioso como en esta era los japoneses, podían usar trajes occidentales y hacer que sus trajes tradicionales resaltaran haciéndolos inmensamente más formales.

Aun cuando el joven no tenia rasgos japoneses.

Alguien gritó algo, aquel chico dio media vuelta y camino hacia la salida de la sala. Hyoga dejó de contemplar el reflejo de aquel chico y busco con la mirada a Shun, que ahora admiraba el trabajo terminado junto a los trabajadores dándoles las gracias.

"Japón me sorprende mucho" comenzó la charla y Shun le sonrió, no pudiendo evitar la mirada celesta del ruso.

" y aun no has visto nada" sonrió Shun invitando a Hyoga a salir de la sala cuanto antes.

"Asignan demasiada gente para una sola labor" elogió Hyoga pasando primero por la puerta y después siguiendo a Shun por el pasillo rumbo a la salida.

"nos gusta que todo salga bien" comentó silenciosamente

"¿Cuándo me presentarás al resto de equipo?"

Shun se paró en seco y sus ojos se clavaron en los de Hyoga, como exigiéndole una respuesta.

"Al chico que portaba las mismas ropas que el director" se explicó Hyoga y esto hizo que Shun volviera a su andar mas rápido.

Shun sintió de pronto un escalofrió una oleada intensa en su cuerpo mareando sus sentidos, ordenó a sus pies salir tan deprisa como pudiese del museo, necesitaba ver el sol, sentir el aire, aquello que el extranjero decía no estaba bien.

"¿Dije algo incorrecto?" habló siguiendo al chico tan rápido como podía, creyó que había usado mal las palabras, formulado una oración y le había ofendido "¿Qué es lo pasa?"

Las puertas principales del museo se abrieron, Shun no paró hasta que el mismo extranjero le detuvo por el hombre. Ambos se detuvieron, y los árboles susurraron algo con el viento. La piel de Shun estaba erizada, antes por las palabras de Hyoga y ahora por ese contacto tan suave y delicado.

Se giró para verle y sonreírle.

"necesitaba un poco de aire" mintió.


	4. Herencia

**04/Herencia**

Shun condujo en silencio todo el trayecto, la presencia del ruso le ponía nervioso, mantenía su vista clavada al frente, conduciendo un auto del museo que le habían prestado. Shun prefería el tren o los taxis, pero la asistente June había insistido demasiado en llevarse el auto.

El pequeño auto Honda plateado dio un ultimo giró en la esquina, y Shun paró el auto frente a un restauran. El edificio de dos pisos tenia un patio del que sobresalía un hermoso Sakura. Hyoga al salir del auto por el lado izquierdo poso su mano en el techo del auto. Asombrando de la antigüedad del árbol. Shun salio del lado derecho dándose prisa en abrir el portaequipaje y sacar las maletas del ruso.

Shun había aceptado a regañadientes alojar a Hyoga en casa de su hermano, después de todo, el era su anfitrión y debía mostrarse cortes.

"vamos" habló Shun sacando a un Hyoga ensimismado con el hermoso árbol y la fachada del edificio.

De algún modo sentía que ya había visto el lugar.

El restaurante "Shirou" era un lugar pequeño pero acoger, el suave murmullo de los clientes acompañado de suave música del estilo shibuya kei, una mezcla de blues y algo de pop hicieron recordad a Hyoga uno de esos cafés populares de Alemania que gustaba visitar cuando estaba en ese país.

Una alegre voz resonó por todo el lugar dando la bienvenida a Shun, apareció de entre la nada una hermosa chica rubia de ojos verdes. Al ruso le dio la sensación que ellos podían ser mellizos.

"bienvenidos" saludo una profunda voz detrás de ellos, Shun dejó las maletas de Hyoga y se giró rápidamente para ver al hombre que le saludaba, para sorpresa de Hyoga, Shun se colgó a los hombros del hombre.

"Basta hermanito" se quitó de encima aquel hombre "¿no me vas a presentar a mi huésped?" preguntó mirando hacia el rubio.

"Te extrañaba" se defendió Shun acercándose a Hyoga "Shirou Ikki este es Sosky Hyoga, Hyoga él es mi hermano mayor Ikki"

Ikki, el hombre mayor a Shun por 7 u 8 años, hizo una clásica reverencia, sus cabellos azules se revolvieron elegante y volvieron a su lugar habitual en cuanto estuvo erguido de nuevo. La hermosa chica rubio caminó lentamente al lado de Ikki esbozando una tímida sonrisa.

Sus facciones la delataban claramente como una extranjera.

"Ella es Shirou Esmeralda" se adelantó Shun, la doncella hizo una caravana mas modesta que la de ikki" mi cuñada" anunció el rango familiar. La cara de Esmeralda es mas bien redondeada, muy parecida a los rasgos de shun, pero mas suavizados y armónicos, su piel dorada la delataba de algún lado de Europa, mas en especifico del mediterráneo. Sus rubios cabellos estaban ordenados en una suave trenza pese a que era corto y muchos mechones se negaban a estar trenzados. Una sonrisa delicada y un profundo amor hacia su marido reflejados en sus ojos.

"Vamos a instalarte Sosky" tomo las maletas Ikki con una sonrisa en los labios y caminó deprisa hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Esmeralda le seguía muy de cerca y Shun permitió que Hyoga caminara detrás de ella.

Ikki subió al segundo piso por unas escaleras en un pasillo, caminó deprisa hasta dar con la segunda puerta a mano derecha de la escalara. La casa era demasiado grande y demasiado típica, los separaciones de las habitaciones le parecieron a Hyoga muy delicados pero muy bellas.

Entraron a la habitación, un lugar amplió sin muebles. Esmeralda corrió una de las puertas mostrándole a su huésped donde se guardaba el futon y las cobijas. Ikki acomodo las maletas en la esquina mas alejada y se sentó en medio de la habitación, a su lado Esmeralda.

"¿Hermano?" Entró Shun sonrojado, mirando con desconfianza a Ikki "¿Por qué precisamente mi habitación? preguntó Shun mirando todo el recinto. Limpio y vacía, como nunca recordaba haber visto antes su habitación.

"La habitación de huéspedes la estamos rentando a una pareja" respondió Esmeralda con su diminuta voz.

"además tu ya ni vienes a pasar la noche" explicó Ikki con un tono de diversión en la voz a la par que sentaba Shun frente a ellos y el ruso rápidamente se sentaba, en el suelo como los demás.

"Si es problema me busco otro lugar" ofreció Hyoga

"No esta bien" se apuró Shun en contestar" mi hermano Ikki tiene razón, ya casi no la uso y será un placer tenerte en casa"

"Por otro lado, su apellido me es familiar" cambio el tema Ikki mirando a Hyoga.

"dudo que lo haya escuchado" Hyoga miró a los ojos de Ikki y luego de Esmeralda, se sentía un poco nervioso. estar entre miembros de una familia típica japonesa "Sosky es un apellido muy raro aun en mi país."

"Bienvenido" reiteró Esmeralda poniéndose de pie, imitando a Ikki el cual ya abandonaba la habitación.

"gracias" agradeció mirando a la chica salir de la habitación y cerrar la puerta con cuidado." Es una casa muy amplia" alabó Hyoga poniéndose de pie y caminando a la ventana. Para sorpresa de Hyoga la ventana apuntaba al patio. El inmenso Sakura coronaba el pequeño huerto, a sus pies crecían diversas plantas rebosantes de un espectacular verde.

"La heredamos de papá" relató Shun acercándose a la ventana, el estar junto a Hyoga le provoca diversas sensaciones."El jardín era mucho mayor cuando era pequeño, era cuatro veces a lo que es hoy, tuvimos que vender esa parte del jardín para equipar el restauran.

"Aun así es precioso" alabó Hyoga mirando el reflejo de la ventana, mirando los hermosos ojos esmeraldas de Shun reflejados en la ventana.

Tan pronto Shun dio cuenta de ese ínfimo detalle se giró alejándose, unos cuantos pasos. Aquella casa, aquella ventana le traía millones de recuerdos.

Hyoga se volvió a ver al dueño de tan magnifico reflejo, algo en esos ojos esmeralda le dieron el permiso que necesitaba, el ruso caminó los pocos pasos que le separaban del otro chico, sus ojo se encontraron, el dulce murmullo de la clientela del piso inferior apenas se notaba, era como una suave melodía de notas intrínsecas.

La mirada de Shun estaba perdida en los ojos celestes de Hyoga, el espacio que los separaba fue disminuyéndose poco a poco, la atracción que sentían uno por el otro oculta por la responsabilidad del museo, afloraba a cada instante, haciéndolos olvidar del mundo exterior.

Shun levantó un poco el rostro, entrecerrando los ojos, respirando el aliento del rubio sobre sus labios.

"Hermano" susurró la dulce voz de Esmeralda corriendo la puerta lentamente. La hermosa rubia guardo silencio ante la escena, sonriendo y volviendo la mirada hacia el pasillo.

Ella mejor que nadie en ese edificio, sabia lo que era ser extranjero y enamorarse de uno de los chicos Shirou.

Shun se apartó de pronto, rompiendo aquel delicioso beso primero de ambos, dándole la espalda, desconcertado. Comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta alejándose de su invitado, un Hyoga igual o más desconcertado. No había palabras que expresaran lo que sentían en esos momentos, sorpresa, conmoción, alegría confusión.

"Hermano" volvió a llamar la dulce voz de Esmeralda, Shun se acerco a abrir la puerta para encontrarse con ella."Ikki dice que la cena ya esta lista" ella sonrió y se alejó.

Shun miró a Hyoga, él ruso había oído la conversación y asintió, él también bajaría a cenar. Shun salio de la habitación dejando al rubio solo con sus pensamientos.

Decidió que bajaría dejando su enorme abrigo y al caminar, uno de sus pasos le sornaron hueco, era apenas un cambio menor en el sonido de los pasos, el rubio no le presto la atención necesaria.

Al menos no ese día.


	5. Heridas

**05/ Heridas.**

La noche había caído hacia mucho tiempo, al entrar a la casa por la puerta principal del restaurante Shun con una alegre timbre, su hermano se puso de pie y a su lado Esmeralda pareció brincar dando muestras de alegría.

Un par de horas atrás el restauran había cerrado por hoy, concluyendo sus labores, ahora Esmeralda e Ikki se dedicaban a la tremenda tarea de limpiar pisos y recoger mesas ayudados por los meseros.

Shun deposito las bolsas de víveres en un lugar cercano de la cocina y se dispuso a ayudar a su hermano en esa labor.

El lugar no era muy grande, bien acomodadas cabían alrededor de 15 mesas pequeñas, se servia la comida típica de Japón y en días especiales y de descanso, Esmeralda cocinaba y se agregaba cocina griega al menú. Todo un manjar para aquellos que no conocían de esa cocina llena de misterios y abundantes ensaladas.

El piso de madera era aspirado afanadamente por uno de los meseros, sonido suave acompañaba las risas de los demás empleados dedicados en terminar de pulir las mesas.

Una hora o dos más tarde Ikki despedía a sus empleados con una sonrisa en los labios, cerrando la puerta tras de si, asegurándose de dejar la puerta bajo llave.

"¿Ha sido un día generoso?" preguntó shun recibiendo la taza de te de manos de Esmeralda. Shun recorrió con la vista los muros del empapelados del comercio, nuevas pinturas, hermosos cuadros.

"esplendido" habló Esmeralda primero, llenando la ultima de las tazas.

Entre los tres se guardo un silencio agradable, un silencio largo acompañado con el silencio de la noche y de los sonidos de la ciudad.

"¿Esta arriba?" preguntó al fin Shun, su hermano le lanzó una mirada profunda, desde el día en que el extranjero se quedaba con ellos, Shun venia de visita con excusa de verle, Esmeralda sabia bien el porque y se lo callaba, su hermano no. Lo ignoraba y apenas y reparaba en ese detalle.

Eran asuntos de trabajo se repetía constantemente y nada más.

"¿Quién?" Ikki trató de hacerse el gracioso.

"Hermano" protestó Shun. Su cara dibujo una mueca de desagrado ante la broma y el mayor de los hermanos no pudo resistirla y dejarse de bromas.

"Hyoga no esta arriba" pronunció sencillamente.

La siguiente mueca que trazo Shun asustaron al mayor, algo le decía a Ikki que las siguientes palabras no iban a ser nada agradables.

"Me dijo que estaría casa para la cena, pero me retrace" explicó Shun "Baian tratando de entender un termino ingles que nadie en el museo conocía."

Ikki miró a Esmeralda con preocupación, el semblante de ambos dejo de ser alegre.

"Hyoga no vino en todo el día" ella habló tomando una de las galletitas comiéndola nerviosamente.

"Quizá se detuvo a conocer un poco del ambiente nocturno de nuestro Japón, quizá…" trató de dar una explicación lógica al asunto.

"estoy seguro que esta en el museo" habló decididamente poniéndose de pie "el ruso cuida esa colección como si fuera en ello su vida" comentó Shun volviéndose, alejándose de la mesa, buscando con su mirada algo con protegerse del frío.

Sus manos comenzaron a temblar, sus pasos fueron lentos, Esmeralda corrió a ponerse a su lado sujetándole y evitar una caída al suelo. Ikki ayudo a que se sentará Shun bajó protesta.

"Iré a buscarle" prometió Ikki sosteniéndole de las manos, trasmitiéndole un poco de su fuerza y su seguridad "no me detendrá" afirmo Ikki, Esmeralda mostró una mueca confusa.

No sabia de que hablaban los hermanos, ni el hecho de porque Shun estaba pálido y sudoroso por solo haber supuesto que el ruso estaba en el museo. No había ningún peligro en ese edificio. ¿o si?

"lo encontrare y lo traeré de vuelta" añadió Ikki poniéndose de pie, mirando a su mujer asustada. "no tardo" finalizó y salio de la casa.

Regresar al museo después de tanto tiempo significó demasiado esfuerzo para el mayo de los Shirou, evitaba ir a ese edificio como agua al gato, evitaba pronunciar su nombre, evitaba verlo siquiera en fotos. Cada minuto dentro de ese taxi que le conducía hacia el imponente y anciano edificio, una capa de sudor cubría su cuerpo, el miedo inundaba sus venas pero al mismo tiempo un poco de adrenalina llenaba su torrente sanguíneo.

Hacia mas de 10 años que no admiraba la magnifica arquitectura del edificio una vez que el taxi se detuvo.

"aguarde por favor" pidió al chofer y este asintió con un leve sonido.

Conocía muy bien el edificio, sus salidas sus entradas, su mas intimas tuberías. Lo conocía a detalle. Ikki había sido su ingeniero dispuesto a remodelar ciertas partes de edificio sin afectar la estructura original.

10 años era bastante tiempo para un hombre mortal, un lapso de tiempo apenas corto para un edificio que podía existir hasta el fin de los tiempos, si tenia suerte.

Suspiró profundamente y avanzó con paso firme a una de las entradas de servicio de la cual aun disponía de la llave, pudo ver que una diminuta luz surgía del interior del edificio.

"demonios" maldijo Ikki acercándose a la puerta, tenia la esperanza que el ruso estuviera en algún antro de mala muerte, en una casa de citas, en cualquier lugar, menos dentro del museo a esas horas.

La llave encajo perfectamente, giró sin ningún problema eliminando el candando. Era la única puerta que no tenia millones de alarmas, era la única puerta que no estaba custodiada por algún policía. Esa era la puerta que daba a ningún lado.

Ikki se adentro y cerró la puerta tras de si, la pequeña habitación se oscureció. Cualquier que no conociera el museo como Ikki lo conocía, diría que ese cuarto estaba de más y no tenia ningún propósito. Sin embargo, ese cuarto tenia una pequeña entrada en una esquina, falseada por una roca hueca, fácilmente removible, nadie conocía ese detalle.

Solo él y su hermano Shun, cuando hacían los trabajos de remodelación de una sala, habían descubierto aquel cuarto, una habitación que por algún misterio no aparecía en ningún mapa del edificio y sin embargo la presencia de algunos sillones hacia suponer que había sido muy importante.

No dijeron nada, puestos los incidentes comenzaron al poco rato y la obra se concluyo forzadamente.

Benditos incidentes.

Ikki se arrastró lentamente por el hueco de la pared una ves removida la roca y en cuanto se encontró en el obscuro pasillo del museo, devolvió con extrema facilidad la roca falsa a su lugar.

La luz desde ese punto no se podía ver. Rogó a _Amateratsu_ que el ruso no se encontrara en aquella sala.

Sus pasos lentos y vacilantes hacían eco, su propia silueta recortada a contra luz por algunas ventanas le hacían sentir tan indefenso. Odiaba esos pasillos, odiaba ese museo, odiaba todo aquello mostrase el reflejo o un resplandor.

Pronto el silencio, fue roto por una suave voz y una serie de ruditos más adelante, Ikki giro suspirando y rezando, "si es él, lo sacas deprisa" se murmuró a si mismo "él ya no esta" se repitió una frase que no había pronunciado hacia algún tiempo.

Siguió caminado por el largo pasillo que conducía a la entrada de la enorme sala, la luz dorada salía feliz por debajo de las paredes. Suspiró de nuevo caminando hacia aquella puerta.

La entrada seguía igual de impresionante, la pesada madera seguía igual que hacia 10 años, nada parecía haber cambiado, salvo la colección que se mostraba en el corredor. Empujó con fuerza y suavidad una de las hojas de la puerta.

Y esta se quejó emitiendo un poderoso chirrido haciendo eco por todo el museo.

Aquella voz que hablaba consigo misma se detuvo así como los otros ruditos.

"¿Hyoga?" se animó a hablar, imaginándose que podría estar dándole el susto de su vida al pobre ruso.

"¿Quién anda?" contesto la voz del ruso demasiado relajada para su gusto. Ikki se adentro en la sala, verificando lo que su hermano había comentado sobre el espejo.

El espejo estaba cubierto y eso le daba mayor calma.

"Ikki Shirou" contestó avanzando lentamente, la iluminada estancia solo abarcaba una cuarta parte, iluminando solo el lugar donde estaba Hyoga, caminó un poco mas decidido, dispuesto a sacar al ruso de inmediato de ese recinto.

Encontró a Hyoga rodeado de papeles sacando de una caja, una colección de muñequitas de madera, exquisitamente pinadas, alineadas de mayo a menor y el rubio parecía muy contento admirándola a todas.

"hola Ikki" saludo sin quitar la vista a las preciosas Matreshki, unas preciosas muñequitas de madera típicamente rusas, se notaban exquisitas y muy antiguas por su diseño con tocados en oro. Su forma oval parecida a la de un huevo también la distinguía de otras Matreshki comunes. Estaban talladas las cabezas perfectamente.

"tenemos que irnos de aquí" urgió Ikki sin mas, mirando a todos lados de la sala, nervioso y una sensación de salir de inmediato del edificó. Hyoga apenas si le miró sacando otra Matryoshka .

"debo quedarme" informó tranquilamente Hyoga, estaba muy cómodo trabajando, desenvolviendo aquellas preciosas muñequitas rusas de madera.

"maldición" volvió a maldecir Ikki agachándose para tomar el hombro de Hyoga, fue que reparo que un pequeño detalle, una casualidad que le dejó helado.

Una parte del espejo estaba descubierta apropósito por una cajas.

"Lo encuentro hermoso" se declaró culpable Hyoga de haber levantado esa parte de la tela que cubría el espejo usando unas cajas para lograrlo aunque fuese un momento.

Pero no era el simple hecho que el espejo estuviese descubierto lo que había hecho palidecer a Ikki, sino un reflejo, un reflejo que conocía de antaño. Su mente le gritó que debía sacar al ruso de inmediato de ese lugar, que debía llevarlo a la seguridad del jardín bajo los sakuras, al fresco del jardín y sus millones de aromas.

Hyoga yacía sentado de espaldas al espejo, ciego al espectáculo que contemplaban los ojos de Ikki, la mirada perdida de Ikki fue todo lo que necesitó para girarse en curiosidad, para ver hacia el espejo.

Sus ojos celestes se abrieron tanto como su anatomía se lo permitió, su garganta ahogo un profundo chillido, sus músculos se relajaron demasiado, que no sintió cuando Ikki le tiró con fuerza y le arrastraba fuera de la sala, musitando cosas, gritando una cadencia de palabras con un ritmo encantador, un conjuro o algo. Hyoga no podía quitar los ojos del espejo, ni de la abrumadora imagen en su reflejo hasta que con la velocidad de un Ikki diestro corrían por los pasillos del museo haciendo sonar cuanta alarma el museo disponía.

Ikki no se detuvo hasta que ambos cayeron en el verde pasto, los ojos del ruso miraban al inmenso mar de las estrellas, los policías les rodearon de inmediato, o eso le pareció al ruso al ver la cara de japoneses usando singulares uniformes azules.

Alguien le ayudó a levantarse, no había parpadeo en todo ese lapso de tiempo, estaban vidriosos sus ojos, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, escuchaba las voces en la lejanía o como si las ondas de sonido fueran forzados a atravesar una gruesa capa de metal, sus ojos en ese movimiento errático se volvieron por un segundo a la entrada de cristal del museo.

Aquella imagen seguía allí, aquel reflejo le hizo gritar profundamente.

* * *

_Amateratsu_, en mitología japonesa, la diosa del sol y de la calidez. 


	6. Pétalo

**06/Pétalo.**

Abrió los ojos celestes, la intensa blancura cubierta por unas suaves sombras dibujando siluetas deformes y desgarradoras fue todo lo que su mirada podía ver, parpadeo un par de veces, tratando de distinguir otros colores. Sentía cada uno de sus músculos aturdidos y agotados, podía sentir sobre de si una suave manta cubriéndole todo el cuerpo.

Debía estar en algún lugar calido y a salvo. Pero ¿A salvo de que?

Cerró sus ojos y unas imágenes asaltaron su mente sin tregua, flashes de una vida desconocida, el espejo sin ningún reflejo, sumergido en total oscuridad, el color durazno de un piso de mármol y un lamento desgarrador. Volvió abrirlos. Estaba a salvo de aquellas imágenes.

Pero ¿porque veía esas imágenes¿esos lugares¿porque oía esa cosas? Un momento atrás descansaba tranquilamente en la oscuridad de un sueño y ahora las imágenes le asaltaban cuando pestañaba. Sus músculos se iban tensando poco a poco y su corazón comenzaba a aumentar su ritmo cardiaco frenéticamente.

"Aquí esta el señor Sosky" una voz femenina habló a un lado suyo, no pudo mover el rostro para buscar el origen de esa dulce voz. No tuvo que intentarlo. Ante su visión apareció una hermosa enfermera de cabellos negros y mirada dulce.

"Buenos días señor Sosky" saludo muy familiarmente ella.

¿Estaba en un hospital?

"¿Cómo se siente Señor Sosky?" Preguntó una voz conocida y profunda, debía ser el señor Kiddo y sus finos trajes negros japoneses, su barba perfectamente cuidada y tras él, June revisando la agenda del día del actual director del museo.

Quiso dar una respuesta, explicar lo que sentía, lo que había visto, pero su cuerpo, no respondía.

Entendió que aun seguía anonadado por lo que había visto en el museo.

_pétalos rosados, un delicioso perfume a campo abierto, el espejo..._

"estará bien" respondió una voz que le reconfortó de mil modos, le inundo de una incalculable alegría. Shun Shirou apareció en su campo visual con una enorme sonrisa en sus labios.

"tuvo suerte hermanito" escuchó no muy lejos al mayor de los Shirou, a Ikki. Shun dibujo una cara divertida, Hyoga sintió la mano de Shun sobre la suya apretarse y darle calor, sintió una corriente de energía correr desde su mano, llenando cada célula de su cuerpo, cada rincón con renovadas energías..

El ruso al fin pudo romper el encanto, girando su rostro y sonreír a Shun.

« _Un homme sombre change en elle_ »

Shun se aparto de inmediato al escuchar esa frase cantada al francés por una melodiosa y suave voz femenina. Le pareció ponerse pálido, le dio la impresión que se tornaba como estatua de alabastro y sus ojos se petrificaban de miedo.

Una vez mas creyó que solo él la había escuchado, que solo el había oído esa suave tonada.

-gracias- susurró Hyoga desde la cama –adoró las canciones francesas.-

El director del museo, Mitsumasa Kiddo miró a su asistente y después a la enfermera con un aire de duda pero serio, quería respuestas, ambas mujeres se encogieron de hombros, pues nada sabían.

Hyoga les miró un tanto preocupado, quizás había vuelto a decir algo inapropiado, pero como saber si no decían nada.

-Me alegra que estés bien, menudo susto que nos hemos llevado- trató Esmeralda de apartar la atención, tratando de cambiar el rumbo de la conversación.

-¿Qué hacia a esas horas señor Sosky?- preguntó siguiendo la línea de Esmeralda, disimulando interés. El anciano sabia bien lo que el ruso hacia esas horas, porque su gente le informaba de cada detalle.

El rubio miró extrañado esta acción, Shun pálido sostenido por su hermano Ikki, Esmeralda atenta a la conversación y los demás, creyó ver en ella algo de preocupación, Mitsumasa con un semblante serio con señas de estar enojado pero en realidad se le notaba la preocupación y justo detrás de él, June preguntando a un medio o más bien coqueteándole.

-preparaba las Matreshki- respondió suavemente Hyoga dirigiendo su mirada a Shun.

-Será mejor que descanse- sentenció el director – no nos gustaría un conflicto internacional – añadió dirigiendo su mirada a los hermanos Shirou, en especifico al mayor. Ikki. -Shun se encargara de la exposición -¿no es así?

Ikki frunció las cejas, su amada esposa le tomo la mano queriéndole recordar su posición ante el jefe de su hermano menor.

-con gusto- Esbozó una débil sonrisa en su palidez Shun, tratando de calmar a los presentes.

………………………………

Shun y la ayudante del director June Shimizu regresaron al museo tras asegurarse que no solo Ikki empeñara su palabra de llevar a Hyoga a casa, sino que Esmeralda haría una de sus famosas cenas.

El museo aun estaba vigilado por dos policías como medida de seguridad y la noticia del intento de asalto había sido cubierta hábilmente por un bonito discurso a los medios por el director del Museo, explicándolo como un pequeño desperfecto en el sistema.

La brisa perfumada con los olores del otoño les recibió a la entrada, caminaron un rato juntos Shun y June por uno de los tantos pasillos del museo.

-Buscaré un libro para Hyoga- rompió el intenso silencio Shun .En cierto modo como excusa para alejarse de la rubia.

-Me parece fantástico¿le acompaño?- Sonrió ella parándose, por un momento le gustó la idea que él contestase que si y podría pasar la tarde de su vida.

Shun la miró fantaseando por algo, no le gustaba como le miraba, ni carácter tan….

-no gracias, quedamos en ayudar con las Matreski- aclaró Shun fríamente, haría cualquier cosa para apartarse de ella como fuese.

La rubia suspiró, otro día sería su oportunidad. Acerco su bolso y de este saco una pequeña identificación. –diles que es para el señor Kiddo y no te darán fecha de devolución-

June tenia fe de que si quedaba bien con el precioso Shun posiblemente algún día, podrían ser más que amigos, pasar mas de 5 minutos juntos sin ser obligatoriamente de trabajo.

-Gracias- agradeció shun un poco más calido encaminándose rápidamente a la biblioteca del museo.

El salón Kurosawa lucia un color rosado, la luz de cuando el sol se despide amorosamente del firmamento ocultándose en el horizonte. June había pasado toda la tarde en la colección de las muñecas rusas. Todas diferentes, únicas, hermosas y en cierto modo tan parecidas. Estar con ellas le había olvidado por completo del paso del tiempo, sacando una a una cada muñequita de su empaque especial de papel y tela, colocándolas una junto a la otra en el sitio que les correspondía en la sala, las acomoda de la más alta a las mas chica unas en fila otras en desorden, una colección con la mitad del cuerpo dentro y las cabezas regadas alrededor.

June parecía una niñita jugando con las muñecas antiguas, disfrutando de sus hermosos colores y diseños únicos. Nunca se percato del correr del tiempo, ni de que la oscuridad abrazaba al edificio, nunca notó cuando unos pétalos rosados cayeron suavemente a su lado, pétalos del árbol de Sakura, del cerezo en flor.

Shun por su lado en la biblioteca del museo, había caminado entre sus pasillos mirando todos los posibles candidatos, mirando cuidadosamente todos los títulos en los lomos del libros, siempre se sentía a salvo en ese lugar, y podía pasar horas y horas sacando libros, hojeándolos, y devolviéndolos. Se sentía a salvo en compañía no solo de los libros, sino de la paciente vigilancia del Dhoko, un anciano que recordaba desde siempre en ese lugar tras el escritorio.

Dejó un libro de historia de arte japonés en ingles y camino al siguiente pasillo, el último de la biblioteca pegado a la pared, el pasillo que parecía más oscuro y misterioso de todos, y sin embargo el más gustaba a Shun por contener los libros más viejos e interesantes.

Avanzó un par de pasos dirigiéndose directamente a su sección favorita, los libros de mitología antigua japonesa y un pequeño sonido tras el muro le detuvo. frunció ligeramente el ceño y se volvió a su búsqueda. Se produjo nuevamente ese sonido y una vez mas Shun volvió el rostro. Era un pequeño sonido, como si alguien empujara un libro obligando a que sus tapas friccionaran contra otras tapas. Un suave murmuro, claro en ese silencio.

Un libro cayo de la estantería de enfrente al final del pasillo. Shun le miró largo rato, comenzaba a perder el color. Era imposible que alguien lo hubiese tirado, porque detrás de esa estantería estaba la pared.

Avanzó para ver el libro y decidió a devolverlo a su lugar, se agachó tembloroso, sin apartar su vista del libro, abierto mostrando las amarillentas paginas.

Sus ojos abiertos, sus manos temblorosas y esa sensación de nuevo invadiendo todo su cuerpo, estaba temblando, como cuando era niño.


	7. Inexplicable

**06/****Inexplicable**

Ikki llegó en cosa de minutos, las palabras del jefe de policía habían puesto todos sus vellos de punta y sus nervios al máximo. Atravesó el mar de curiosos que parecían sacados de sus camas a esas horas. Reconoció entre toda la multitud, la cabellera plateada del director del museo, siguió avanzando.

Pronto se dio cuenta que entre el director del museo y la muchedumbre estaba el famoso cordón amarillo de la policía, y no perdió tiempo.

-Mitsumasa- gritó con toda la fuerza de sus pulmones, el director los demás pudieron oírle con perfecta claridad, el director pareció dar ordenes a un joven policía que le escoltaba y este dio permiso a que Ikki atravesará y se reuniera con el grupo.

-¿Donde esta Shun?- preguntó directo el mayor de los hermanos Shirou, Mitsumasa no le respondió, tenía los ojos clavados en la entrada del museo. –Maldita sea, dígame donde esta mi hermano – inquirió Ikki entre molesto asustado y demasiado preocupado. Odiaba cuando la gente hacia esas cosas, cuando no le respondía acerca de su querido hermano.

Entonces Ikki miró a la entrada del museo, una caravana de policías salía, trayendo consigo una camilla cubierta, podía verse claramente la silueta de alguien, de cuerpo delgado y fino. La comitiva descendió los escalones y caminaron apresurados hacia una ambulancia que hasta entonces Ikki notó que estaba. En su apuración nada había notado.

Al ir subiendo la camilla con el cuerpo, a la camilla la mano izquierda del cadáver se deslizó colgándose fuera. Ikki no pudo más…

**……………………………….. **

Hyoga despertó una vez más, no podía conciliar el sueño con todas esas imágenes que rondaban su mente, con todos esos sonidos y palabras. Se incorporó lentamente y miro a la ventana de su habitación en casa de los Shirou. Era de noche y el viento golpeaba la ventana provocando un sonido rítmico y en cierto modo escalofriante.

Se puso de pie, descubriendo que su cuerpo estaba envuelto en una yuukata de casa, de color gris sin vivos., era sencilla y hermosa la prenda. Hyoga solo necesito emparejar la ventana para que esta dejase de golpear a causa del viento. El ruso melancólico del exterior se atrevió a abrir la ventana, deseando sentir la fría brisa sobre su rostro, pero al abrirla, no había brisa ni viento alguno. Probablemente fuese un viento corto y pasajero. Hecho un vistazo al jardín apenas iluminado por las ventanas de la cocina. Le daba un aspecto de enorme tranquilidad y serenidad al pequeño lugar.

Dejó la ventana abierta y así conciliar un sueño más fresco, pero en cuanto se dio la media vuelta, la ventana volvió a golpear como azotada por un viento furioso e implacable. Hyoga se dio la vuelta y la ventana seguía abierta como la había dejado hacia unos instantes. Se acerco para cerrarla definitivamente y al mirar sin querer al patio, se alejo de la ventana sorpresivamente.

-Cuidado Hyoga- exclamo Esmeralda detrás de Hyoga. La joven rubia había entrado hacia unos segundo trayendo un poco de té.

-Esmeralda- pronunció al verla, su rostro pálido pronto cobro serenidad. -¿Qué haces aquí? – preguntó el ruso sentándose frente a ella.

-Escuche ruidos de tu habitación y me pareció correcto venir a traerte un poco de té- afirmo sirviendo un poco del té verde chino en unas tasitas de porcelana a ambos.

-Me acabo de levantar- se explicó Hyoga – la ventana golpeaba- comentó brevemente sin mencionar lo que había visto en el patio. Esmeralda se congelo un instante, pero después dejo la tetera a un lado y sirvió azúcar en ambas tazas como una autómata.

-Debió ser el viento- sonrió ella acercando la taza de te a su invitado sin levantar la vista, evitando la mirada hacia el muro de la ventana, deseando salir de esa habitación de inmediato, deseando llamar a Ikki o a Shun. Hyoga quizás lo entendería pero los hermanos eran como un amuleto de buena suerte para esas ocasiones.

-si- susurró Hyoga alzando la copa de te sin profundizar más en el tema, sentía un frió recorrer su piel, una rigidez apoderarse de su cuerpo, del mismo modo en que le pasara horas antes en el museo. Era muy parecida la sensación, era la misma para ser honestos. Podía sentir su corazón acelerarse.

La ventana volvió a golpear, ambos rubios se tensaron, se quedaron quietos en su lugar, la ventana repitió su sonido, esta ves más fuerte y arrítmicamente. Los dos estaban temblando, el sonido del metal chocar contra la porcelana en dedos de Esmeralda, la respiración agitada de Hyoga. Estaban asustados, petrificados.

Hyoga miró a Esmeralda un momento poniendo la tasa en la madera del piso, y con calma ayudo a la rubia a hacer lo mismo. Ella silenciosamente agradeció con leve inclinación de su cabeza. el ruso se puso de pie caminando con cierto cuidado. La ventana ahora en silencio parecía jugarles una mala pasada. una de mal gusto. Hyoga cerró la ventana y verifico de ponerle seguro, ahora que la hermosa rubia estaba allí juntaba un poco de valor para poder pasar esos momentos.

Se giró rápidamente, y tras la puerta de papel le pareció ver una silueta que se levantaba y caminaba hacia el pasillo.

-¿Hyoga?- preguntó quedamente Esmeralda, el ruso recorrió rápidamente la habitación y abrió la puerta para asomarse hacia el pasillo. Un pasillo a obscuras imposible de producir sombras en la puerta y completamente deshabitado.

-¿Qué pasa Hyoga?- se levantó Esmeralda alarmada.

**……………………………….. **

El hermano mayor de los Shirou corría tan fuerte sus piernas le permitían a través de los solitarios pasillos del museo, tratando a toda costa de perder a los policías detrás de él. De cuando en cuando el liso piso le jugaba una mala pasada y le hacia resbalar, pero Ikki sabia levantarse deprisa y correr, correr tan rápido como si el propio diablo estuviera por tocarle el hombro.

Cada vez que daba vuelta en una esquina aparecía la entrada a la sala Kurosawa. Ikki se volvía por otro pasillo y recorría el camino hacia el cual recordaba estaban las escaleras hacia la planta baja o superior pero en cada recordó aparecía de nuevo la puerta a la sala.

Era como si el edificio mismo le guiara a la sala, le pidiese entrar a la sala con urgencia. Se paro a mirar la puerta con detenimiento escuchando el latido acelerado de su corazón y su ritmo respiratorio jadeante. Se olvido de los guardias y decidió entrar a la sala.

Tendría que hacerlo si quería averiar que había pasado de veras con su hermano. Su mente le gritaba que no era él el que estaba en la camilla, que debía estar en algún lugar de ese extraño museo.

Ikki acompletó los pasos faltantes hacia la sala, entro a la perfectamente iluminada sala Kurosawa, su blanco esplendido hirió sus pupilas momentáneamente, descubriendo por momentos las mamparas igualmente pálidas estratégicamente colocadas. Un perfecto laberinto que le ocultaba de la vista de los investigarles policíacos, por cierto atareados en un rincón muy cerca de la pared contraria, de espaldas al espejo desnudo.

Por instinto se volvió hacia el muro del espejo. Sus ojos se abrieron tan grandes como podían.

El espejo estaba descubierto, pero no era el hecho de que estuviese descubierto lo que sorprendió a Ikki, sino que el reflejo del espejo mostraba solamente el suave tramado del piso y la pared de enfrente del muro sin absolutamente nada colgado o recargado en él, el reflejo de Ikki tal cual estaba y nada más, daba la sensación de un espacio completamente blanco sin un arriba o abajo, un mundo en el que Ikki flotaba. El joven Shirou miró a la sala queriendo verificar que sus ojos no le engañaban, pero por más que miraba al espejo y miraba los objetos de arte a su alrededor no podía creerlo.

El reflejo era diferente. Era confuso era embriagante y real.

-tienes que ir por Shun- se recordó a si mismo en un susurro. Tratando de no ver más al espejo y moverse de la sala, de ahuyentar la mirada y buscar indicios de su querido hermano. Pero….

La puerta principal , la única entrada por la cual había ingresado no parecía reflejarse en el espejo, Ikki comenzó a sentir un poco de calor, como si fuera un día veraniego en el que por circunstancias extrañas no había ninguna clase de comunicación hacia el exterior.

Una sensación de resequedad atormento sus labios y piel, el joven moreno dio un giro en redondo. Las mamparas ya no estaban y dominaba el imperioso blanco, tan inmaculado y perfecto que jurarías que no había donde apoyar los pies y caminar.

Ikki apretó los puños, si esta era una ilusión del espejo podría salir de ella.

Una mano toco su hombro e Ikki pareció brincar de nervios pero, sus ojos vieron nuevamente las mamparas y el arte ruso, distinguieron la oscuridad de la noche tratándose infiltrar en el recinto, pero vio alegremente en el reflejo uno de los policías que le seguían.

-corres demasiado- dijo alegremente uno e Ikki esbozo una sonrisa.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Yuukata, es un kimono muy sencillo que usan los japoneses para andar en casa o en festivales

* * *


	8. La fotografía

Bueno hay les va otro epi de esta rara historia, perdon la tardanza, demasiadas cosas se atravesaron .  
GRacias por seguir en contacto

* * *

**  
08/La fotografía.**

El crujido volvió, Esmeralda ahogo su voz tapando sus propios labios, aunque estaba junto a Hyoga, el rubio extranjero amigo de su cuñado, aquellos extraños sonidos provenientes de las recamaras comenzaban a ponerle los vellos de punta. Hyoga caminaba lentamente tratando de alcanzar la escalera en plena oscuridad de la casa, sabia bien que si volvía la cabeza vería la luz de su cuarto, pero también que si lo hacia posiblemente vería 'aquello' que viese instantes antes.

No era curiosidad lo que le impulsaba a bajar las escaleras y alcanzar la salida principal, ni tampoco aquel miedo por lo desconocido y la seguridad de la joven que le acompañaba, era mas bien, una especie de vocecilla que le gritaba en su cabeza, que le decía que saliera de allí lo más rápido posible, como una sensación de tener que hacerlo o algo grave podría pasar.

Hyoga cuando era pequeño solía tener mucho esos vagos sentimientos, pero hacia mucho tiempo que los volvía a sentir tan claramente.

No como ahora.

"bajemos" susurró Esmeralda detrás, los ojos celestes de Hyoga apenas podían distinguir algo entre la manta de oscuridad frente al él, pero se concedió confiar en la mujer por sus años vividos en la casa y su pleno conocimiento de ella, o al menos así creía.

Dio un paso adelante y sintió el primer escalón, dio otro y sintió el siguiente. Aun cuando sabia que estaban ya bajando las escaleras, algo en el ambiente cambio.

Hacia frío, cada vez mas y mas frió, como si de pronto entrases a un congelador sin llevar ropa abrigadora, sentir el frió rodear los dedos y las narices constiparse, aun para un hombre criado al norte de Rusia ese frió era demasiado anormal. Era un frió extraordinariamente fuerte, de lo más inusual. Sin embargo al momento no le dio importancia, después de todo estaba acostumbrados a esos fríos.

Y de hecho, al llegar a la planta baja, el frió había desaparecido por completo. Esmeralda lo había notado, pero no menciono nada.

La chica busco una lámpara cercana, prender las luces del salón requería ir al otro lado de del recinto.

"voy a encender una luz" susurró ella con nervios en la voz pero cierta confidencia en si misma, se separó de Hyoga buscando el camino hacia la famosa lámpara que mantenía en un principio como adorno del restaurante pero en función para prenderla siempre que alguien baja las escaleras.

La puerta hizo un ruido, los ojos de Esmerada se abrieron enormes, se detuvo y trato de volver hacia donde Hyoga. Otro ruido del picaporte y este cedió.

**………………………………..**

"Le repito" dijo por segunda vez el oficial perdiendo un poco la calma, suspiro y volvió a mirar a Ikki sentado en el asiento de la patrulla con un café en sus manos – no había nadie más en el museo, estaba completamente vació, no estaba la gente de intendencia no los de la biblioteca ni los cuidadores ni….

"¿Qué fue lo que ha dicho?" interrumpió Ikki al policía con un tono renovado, el mayor de los hermanos Shirou no esperó la respuesta del confundido policía, le entrego la taza aun con café y comenzó a caminar, pese a las advertencias de los policías de quedarse.

Estaba siendo investigado por su entrada extraña al museo, el mismo director del museo le vio alejarse como fantasma en la oscuridad de la noche. No tenía caso lidiar con un hombre así, les dijo a los encargados de la investigación.

Ikki se sumergió en sus pensamientos caminando lentamente en la semi oscuridad de la ciudad, no había un solo poste del alumbrado publico que estuviese fallando, un silencio tenue apenas molestado por carros lejanos. La ruta que había elegido, una ruta de pequeñas calles y callejuelas entre casas privadas parecía la mas solitaria de la noche, no había que temer. Las calles de Tokio podían ser presumidas como las seguras, a menos que tuvieses enemigos entre los yakusas o alguna deuda en el más allá.

Ikki lo sabia también como cualquier ciudadano japonés que residía o visitaba la gran urbe, algo que le permitía camina despreocupadamente entre las calles.

Sus pasos se detuvieron de pronto, Ikki alzo la mirada y apaciguó sus pensamientos. Frente a él, una sombra de oscuridad caía suavemente. Uno de los postes estaba apagado, o así aparentaba estarlo, en ratos soltaba su luz y en ratos los apagaba, como si tratase de enviar algún mensaje. Ikki solo frunció el ceño, este no era el momento, tenia que aclarar su mente lo más pronto posible y descifrar lo que el policía había dicho descuidadamente.

"buenas noches" saludaron dos voces a coro, Ikki abrió más sus ojos y frente a él, atravesando aquella cortina sutil de oscuridad apareció un par de jóvenes, chicos hermosos y exactamente idénticos, rubios en un tono platinado casi blanco, delicado azul en sus ojos un aire de elegancia y sutileza. Mismos ojos, mismo peinado, misma ropa y un andas perfectamente sincronizado, era como _ver el reflejo de otra persona_.

"buenas noches" respondió Ikki devolviendo el saludo amablemente.

"hoy llegamos a Tokio" dijo el joven de la derecha "y salimos a recorrer sus calles" añadió el otro. "pero nos hemos perdido" dijeron al mismo tiempo sin hacer muchos movimientos corporales.

Era demasiado común ver turistas perdidos en la ciudad, a menos durante el día, resultaba extraño y curioso ver a los jóvenes a esas altas horas de la noche.

"la calle principal…" comenzó Ikki amablemente ante la cortesía de los extranjeros por hablar en perfecto japonés, pero fue interrumpido.

"no queremos regresar por hay" hablaron al mismo tiempo. Ikki se sorprendió aun más. "al fin le encontramos"

**………………………………..**

"vaya Shun que susto nos pusiste" volvió a exclamar Esmeralda sirviéndole te a sus invitados, poniendo especial atención al mayor de ellos.

"y ustedes a nosotros" se rió el anciano tratando que todos se sintieran mas cómodos, pero, cada vez que miraba a su joven amigo, Shun mantenía sus ojos clavados en la mesa, fijos firmemente en el libro de la biblioteca.

Aquella habitación iluminada vigorosamente en la que estaban los cuatros apenas se producían sombras, Hyoga mirando a la entrada principal de la habitación, a su lado derecho Shun y a su izquierdo el anciano, y Esmeralda de frente. Asi lo había dicho el anciano de la biblioteca.

"bueno shun¿Cuándo me piensas presentas a estos bellos hermanos?" comento el anciano, provocando en Esmeralda un carmín tremendo, y en Hyoga nada, él ruso parecía no estar de muy buen humor en esos momentos, no se le veía preocupado, ni serio, ni sumergido en sus pensamientos, era como si sencillamente no deseaba expresar nada.

"ah, lo siento" susurró Shun saliendo de su encanto, evitando la mirada del ruso. –Ella es Esmeralda, mi cuñada- presento a la rubia primero y ambos se dedicaron una reverencia pronunciada. "y este es Hyoga Sosky…." apenas pudo pronunciar, Shun se sintió perturbado al ver los ojos azules de Hyoga que le miraban atentamente, sus palabras se habían quedado a la mitad.

"soy Dohko" se presentó el anciano haciendo una reverencia al ruso que tantas veces desde su llegada había oído mencionar. "soy el bibliotecario del museo, un honor conocerle" Se presento con propiedad, algo que Hyoga y su japonés no entendieron mucho.

"Esta encado de conocerte" explico Esmeralda al ver que Shun seguía perdido

"el honor también es mió" comento al fin Hyoga esbozando una sonrisa y así Shun volvió a ser el mismo.

"Vamos Shun-chan abre el libro y muéstrasela" dijo rápidamente el anciano "mi visita no es puramente social" se explico Dhoko sonriendo ampliamente a la par que Shun asintió obedeciendo al momento.

Shun tomo el libro y lo abrió justo en la pagina que se había abierto antes, mostrando entre sus fotos una vieja fotografía en blanco y negro. Acerco el libro a manos de Hyoga.

Esmeralda aguardaba en silencio como una espectadora.

El ruso tomo aquella fotografía entre sus dedos con una delicadeza que ni a sus objetos mas valiosos de la colección rusa de arte había dedicado jamás, la cara de sorpresa del rubio mezclada con curiosidad y fascinación parecían decir todo.

El anciano se puso de pie con una amplia sonrisa, con el mismo cuidado el ruso devolvió la fotografía al libro. Esmeralda ocupo el asiento del anciano y miró la fotografía. Ella la miró con suprema dulzura.

"es una foto muy linda" exclamo ella como si fuera lo más normal, el anciano camino rodeando la mesa con sus manos en la espalda.

"solían ir a mi templo"


	9. Visitas

Nop, esta historia no esta muerta, es solo que no había tenido tiempo, y luego según yo en invierno la iba a terminar pero todo me salio de cabeza.

Bueno espero que les guste esta parte y sigan aun enganchados a ella.

Besos y gracias por leer "el museo"

* * *

**09//Visitas.**

La mesera les trajo los cafés a los tres, Ikki no paraba de mirarlos, sabía que conocía esos ojos, ese acento esas caras pero aun no recordaba exactamente de donde.

Los gemelos sonreirán ampliamente, como si disfrutaran de una victoria casual.

"Baian nos comentó de la nueva exposición" comenzó el chico de la izquierda mientras el otro, su hermano gemelo menor bebía aprisa el café caliente sin nada más que lechita.

"Al principio no nos interesó" interrumpió brevemente el menor

"Sabe bien señor Shirou que nuestro fuerte son las legendas urbanas" continuó explicando el mayor.

Ikki los miró, dos pistas más a su turbada mente y revuelta memoria. Tendría que hablarle a Baian, el discípulo de su hermano para….

¿compañeros de Baian?...

"el museo de arte de Tokio alberga una de las mas interesantes legendas¿la recuerda usted?" pregunto formalmente el mayor, su hermano dejo la taza vacía, y fijo sus ojos en los de Ikki.

"hermano, creo que no se acuerda de nosotros" dijo su punto claramente, el mayor le dedico una mirada furiosa pero al ver a Ikki comprendió que tenia razón.

"Deux" susurró Ikki de pronto, la respuesta había llegado tan pronto a su mente cuando se hizo la última pregunta. Estaba seguro, al cien por ciento.

"no nos ha olvidado señor Shirou" siguió el mayor.

Ikki miró al mayor algo confundido, Saga era su nombre, y el menor Kannon. Ambos compañeros de estudio de Baian por un semestre en la misma clase que Baian, buenos amigos de su hermano que se habían tenido que regresar a su querida Francia.

"¿no entiendo porque han regresado?" preguntó Ikki, deseando que…. No fuera la respuesta obvia a su pregunta.

"el museo" respondieron los dos gemelos al mismo tiempo, de una manera seria y mística.

"¿el museo?" Los ojos de Ikki resguardaron sus temores, mientras que sus manos temblaron bajo la mesa ocultos de las miradas del par de franceses.

"en aquella época solo sabíamos que…" comenzó Saga

"el espejo del museo te mira cuando estas solo" concluyo Kannon.

"éramos jóvenes y creíamos en los fantasmas del bosque de Kasugayama en Nara" comenzó a explicar Saga con seriedad mientras su hermano menor tomaba de sus manos la taza con el café y la bebía si tregua. "aunque Baian nos dijo del museo no quisimos escuchar, creíamos que era un cuento de él para hacernos burla"

Ikki frunció el cejo, ahora no por sorpresa ni conjunción sino por lo extraño que ahora hablaban los hermanos ¿sabían algo que él y su hermano no?

"encontramos una tesis" declaró Kannon terminándose el café de su hermano.

"Las exposiciones del museo nacional de arte de Tokio" Resaltó Saga

"¿una tesis los trajo hasta aquí?" pregunto ahora si confundido Ikki.

"No" respondió Saga pidiéndole a la mesera con señas que trajera más café antes que se hermano se robara el café de ikki

"la tesis solo fue el comienzo" añadió de nuevo Kannon, mirando la taza de Ikki.

"Por accidente encontramos la tesis en la universidad de Oxford, la nostalgia nos hizo leerla, ya sabe, de nuestros viejos días aquí en Tokio. El autor de la tesis exponía cada una de las exposiciones que había tenido el museo hasta el año de la publicación de la tesis. Menciono dos exposiciones que fueron canceladas, el autor expuso, diversos accidentes que involucraban los espejos del museo."

"los dos de origen ruso" interrumpió Kannon al recibir su nuevo café caliente antes de beberlo por completo.

"ambas exposiciones celebradas en décadas distintas, al principio creímos que era demasiada casualidad. Dejamos el asunto, tres meses después recibimos la notificación de Baian de una nueva exposición, como siempre lo hace."

"la séptima" apuntó ahora Kannon a la mitad de su taza.

"Baian, en ese correo que mandó, expresó 'deseo con todo mi corazón que esta vez no haya problemas' fueron claras sus palabras, y le preguntamos porque. Baian respondió que la anterior exposición había sido cancelada por un problemas técnicos."

Ikki suspiró. Se hecho para atrás, en el mueble, cerrando lo ojos.

Un automóvil con sus luces altas paso de un de repente por la calle, iluminando como un flash de cámara todo el local.

Vio a los gemelos, estaban serios, no había una nota de hilaridad en ellos o de broma. Hablaban con tal certeza…

"venimos a investigar hace una semana" interrumpió Kannon dejando la taza en la mesa y entrelazando sus dedos.

"Descubrimos que las otras exposiciones de origen ruso habían sufrido los mismos percances" siguió Saga como si nada, tomando la azúcar y listo a endulzarlo.

"pero en los archivos del museo descubrimos mas cosas" volvió a interrumpir Kannon apoderándose de la taza de café de Saga antes de que le cayera un solo grano de azúcar. Algo que saga solo pudo mirar con gesto malhumorado.

"cuando era construido el museo hubo un incidente…….."

"terrible"

-----------------------------------------------------------

"¿los conocías _'abuelo'?"_ preguntó Shun al anciano con cariño, Dhoko sonrió y se sentó ahora en el lugar de Esmeralda dejando a Shun junto a Hyoga y Esmeralda al otro lado de Hyoga. Dhoko no era de la familia Shirou por línea de sangre, sino por una gran amistad que mantenía con sus miembros.

El anciano esbozó una sonrisa.

"te responderé cuanto quieras Shun-chan si me traes mas de ese delicioso té que preparaba tu madre" dijo levantando su taza aun llena del té verde, Shun entendió que por un momento quería hablar con ellos antes que con él mismo, sino no le hubiera pedido aquel favor del té de su madre.

"esta bien abuelo" sonrió Shun levantándose de la mano y llevándose con él la jarra del té.

Hyoga pareció salir de su trance y seguir con la vista a Shun hasta perderlo de vista en la cocina.

"Shun es un gran partido" dijo el anciano filosamente, haciendo que hyoga s girarse a verlo sorprendido. Esmeralda también le miró sorprendida por las palabras que usaba.

Se traba de un lenguaje solo los rufianes solían emplear, y desafortunadamente era comprensible para los extranjeros.

"espero que tus intenciones para con él sean honestas" añadió sacando de su túnica una pañuelo que uso para limpiarse la cara y la papada. "esta familia tiene una maldición que te cazará si le haces algo"

Ambos se miraron consternados, Esmeralda se preocupó.

"vendrá en la noche de viento, y te obligará a pasar un infierno cada noche hasta el día de tu muerte…"

"si no haces feliz al Shirou que amas" interrumpió Shun entrando con él té, un delicioso té que lleno de inmediato el cuarto con un aroma calido.

Hyoga jamás había olido algo igual, cerró sus ojos aspirando el delicado aroma y en su mente se formo el rostro de Shun.

"asi que de eso les estabas contando" rió Shun al lado del anciano Dhoko y tomando una mano e Hyoga para que recibiera el delicioso té.

"tengo envidia de los Shiru…… siempre pueden disfrutar de este té" puntualizó el anciano bebiendo de la taza.

"no creas lo que dice Hyoga" explicó Shun con una sonrisa "le gusta espantar a los futuros miembros de nuestra familia con esa historia.

Vaya eso para Hyoga había sido muy directo y sintió a sus mejillas sonrojarse un momento, sin saber que decir exactamente.

"¿abuelo nos contaras de los hombres de esta foto?" volvió a preguntar Shun tomando la fotografía del libro y poniéndola en el centro de la mesa tras asegurarse que esta estaba perfectamente limpia y seca.

"si" respondió el anciano apurando su té. "ellos dos solían ir a mi templo, tu abuelo Shion tomó esa fotografía de hecho"

"¿Mi abuelo?" preguntó Shun la pregunta que también había aparecido en las mentes de los rubios. Shun bajo la mesa, sujeto la mano de Hyoga fuertemente buscando apoyo, las palabras de Dhoko eran….. increíbles.

"si" volvió a responder sencillamente, Dhoko bajo la vista y pareció sumergirse en el mar de sus recuerdos. Momentos después de silencio reinicio su charla "él" señalo en la fotografía a uno de los dos hombres "vivió en esta casa unos meses" continuó Dhoko "era mi mejor amigo y este hombre……" guardó silenció de forma reverencial y sepulcral.

Dhoko bajo la vista completamente, era como si escogiera las palabras cuidadosamente, mientras que sus interlocutores estaban ahora envueltos en una suma capa de curiosidad por saber quienes eran y que les había pasado.

"….. este hombre…." Se vio interrumpido Dhoko.

La ventana del cuarto superior sonó estrepitosamente, como si el viento jugara con ella, Hyoga y Esmeralda se tensaron, la hermosa mujer dejo escapar un pequeño lamento producto de su miedo, se abrazó fuertemente al brazo de su cuñado, como buscando esa protección natural que atraían los hermanos Shirou.

Dhoko alzó el rostro como mirando a la habitación y contrario a los presentes esbozo una sonrisa.

Shun por su lado, solo esbozo una mueca de hastió.

"esa ventana de nuevo" susurró molesto.

"ese hombre…." Intentó recuperar a sus escuchas "salvo a mi mejor amigo" continuo, pero Esmeralda seguía aterrada, Hyoga más serio y a cada instante palidecer. El único que prestaba atención era Shun. "

"¿en que sentido?" preguntó interesado Hyoga, queriendo desviar su atención de aquel sonido, pese a que cada instante se volvía mas y más fuerte, como latidos de corazón en plena carrera.

"Del modo en que quedas agradecido" respondió Dhoko con una sonrisa, como si aquel ruido le preocupase en la mas mínimo.

"¿y en donde viven¿En Tokio?" preguntó Hyoga tarando de hacer la carla mas interesante. Su pregunta coincidió con el silencio absoluto del sonido, Esmeralda se relajo un momento y Dhoko pareció sorprenderse.

El anciano sabia que no era coincidencia.

Su cuerpo se lo decía, sus recuerdos se lo afirmaban y sus oídos lo reiteraban.

"en ningún lado" respondió Dhoko seriamente borrando esa sonrisa.

Hyoga poso su mirada en la fotografía, esa clase de respuesta, podía ser interpretada como…

"¿ellos fallecieron?" Preguntó Hyoga devolviendo sus ojos a los anciano, para Hyoga esa charla había significado el fin de aquel sonido, Esmeralda lo agradecía silenciosamente mientras que Shun lo encontraba extraño.

"ellos ahora son _errantes_" Dhoko respondió de forma tal que parecía seguir su charla sin prestar atención a la ultima pregunta de Hyoga.

Shun sonrió, en cierto modo aliviado que las personas de la fotografía pudieran ser de alguna forma contactadas, Hyoga volvió a levantar la fotografía estudiando ambos rostros.

"este hombre……" susurró para si mismo Hyoga "lo he visto de algún lado" añadió, Dhoko explayo los ojos un momento, Shun le tomo la mano para ver bien la fotografía, Esmeralda se levanto un poco para observar la foto.

Los cuatro se quedaron en silencio, sin saber que decir o que comentar.

Fue un silencio largo y frío.

La puerta principal de la casa se abrió, Shun se levanto primero y camino hasta la puerta principal, Hyoga no le quito la vista de encima a Shun, y Esmeralda le siguió, como si todo fuera parte de un ritual.

"los Sosky" Escuchó Hyoga al anciano susurrar algo que su japonés no comprendió del todo por usar palabras antiguas del japonés "sentirán su dolor"

Ikki acompañado por otros hombres entró a la habitación, en medio de charla escandalosa, Hyoga miró hacia el frente esperando ver al anciano, en su lugar solo estaba la taza de té vacía, aquellos hombres se sentaron uno junto al otro, Ikki a la izquierda de Hyoga.

"¿Has tenido visita?" pregunto Ikki al ver las 4 tazas de té, todas aun tibias.

"si" Shun pareció no prestar atención al recoger las tazas rápidamente y Esmeralda solo se abrazó Ikki como si su vida fuera de ello.

Hyoga no apartó su vista del asiento ocupado por los gemelos. Shun regreso pronto con más té, deposito cada taza frente a sus invitados nocturnos y el resto de la familia.

"Ikki tenemos que mudarnos" susurró claramente Esmeralda, pero el tono que usaba la chica era….. como si esa frase la mencionara seguido, aun sabiendo de su respuesta, pero más en forma para calmarse.

"sabes que no" respondió monótonamente Ikki, le acaricio el cabello y la acuno entre sus brazos esperando que su esposa conciliara el sueño así.

Shun dedicó una sonrisa al rubio y después a sus invitados.

"me alegro que hayan venidos a visitarnos" Se expresó con alegría Shun, él a diferencia de su hermano recordaba bien a los gemelos Deux.

"gracias a ti por recibirnos" se expresó por los dos Saga, mientras Kannon se bebía lentamente el té.

Hyoga miró a Ikki y a Esmeralda adormilada entre sus brazos, suspiró y hablo casualmente.

"Dhoko el bibliotecario del museo estuvo aquí hace un momento…."

Ikki esbozó una sonrisa, y los gemelos se echaron a reír, Shun le tomo la mano mirándole preocupadamente.

"Vaya amigo….. tu si estas peor que Baian" dijo con Sorna Saga "ese señor, Dhoko…"

"Lleva enterrado lo que Shun de vivo" complementó Kannon secamente.

* * *


	10. Reflejos

**10//Reflejos**

"¿….que?.." fue todo lo que preguntó Hyoga en ruso poniéndose de pie al momento, los gemelos le miraron con curiosidad, Shun le tomó de la mano invitándole a sentarse. Su pobre corazón latía como jamás.

Sobrevino un intenso dolor, un extraño sonido zumbando en su mente, todos le hablaban pero a nadie escuchaba, en las paredes de papel detrás de los gemelos creyó ver una silueta. Los ojos de Shun fueron lo ultimo que vio antes que sus fuerzas le abandonaran completamente.

Su cuerpo se sintió tan ligero, y a la vez tan relajado, se sintió como si fuera un niño, pero había una sensación horrenda producida desde lo mas oculto de su mente.

Abrió sus ojos celestes.

Estaba recostado, nuevamente en aquel piso frió de color durazno.

El lugar, no lo podía reconocer, todo estaba difuso a lo lejos, las manchas que veía no le contaban nada sobre el lugar, y aunque trató de alzar la vista, le era imposible. Ese lugar le era desconocido. Todo estaba bañado en una luz pulcra, intensa, el blanco dominada por donde se le mirase, techo, pared y suelo. Trató de adivinar las siluetas que se dibujaban con los manchones, pero podían ser cualquier cosa.

Sintió el agua fría rodear su piel, la podía escuchar caer alegre desde algún punto fuera de su vista, la podía ver cubrir todo el suelo acarreando como hilos tersos un hermoso tinte.

Hyoga cerró sus ojos creyendo que así aquella imagen aquella ilusión desaparecería, pero al volver a abrir los ojos, seguía allí, recostado en ese suelo.

Sus músculos comenzaron a arder como nunca, como si millones de agujas cayeran al suelo enterrándose en cada nervio, apretó los ojos, quería moverse y ponerse a salvo, quería que todo esto terminara.

Sin embargo, sus músculos y algunos de sus huesos se sentían desgarrados o rotos totalmente.

Un lamento cruzó el silencio, un lamento tan violento como patético.

Pronto sus ojos reconocieron que aquel suelo era de mármol, de un blanco sin igual y aquello que lo teñía de color durazno, era….

Sangre…

Su propia sangre.

Hyoga pudo ver su mano, enfocar su mano mas bien, la derecha para ser exactos, la mano tenia una piel pálida, blanca de suma tersura y al mismo tiempo, un gran pedazo de espejo roto atravesándola.

El reflejo del espejo era claro, nítido. Mostraba lo que estaba detrás de él, no podía ver su rostro, sino lo que estaba detrás de él, era como si…. Hubiera hecho lo imposible para poner la mano en esa posición.

Hyoga no entendía lo que sentía, lo que veía y solo deseaba que todo terminará, terminara de una o de otra forma. Sus ojos enfocaron lo que se reflejaba en el espejo instintivamente.

Alguien, estaba de pie, en su mano había algo largo, no se distinguía por las formas irregulase de la orilla del espejo. Ese alguien miraba hacia abajo, como si observara algo realmente patético, aunque estaba de espaldas y no veía el rostro, su movimiento corporal lo decía.

A los pies de ese alguien, estaba sentando un hombre, un hombre que ya había visto. ¡Esta era la segunda vez que veía!.

Sintió un terrible dolor en su alma y su corazón al ver como el hombre de pie tomaba entre sus manos aquel objeto y lo levantaba por encima de su cabeza.

"detente" susurró Hyoga tratando, obligando a que su cuerpo se moviera.

Un sonido sordo acompañado del inconfundible "crack" de los huesos humanos, un gemido. Aquel hombre había descargado aquel objeto con violencia sobre el otro hombre quizás entre las costillas. Volvió a levantar aquel objeto, aquella arma.

"no" Pudiera que no conociera, al hombre, pero sabia que estaba mal todo aquello, comprendió que todo eso debía ser una pesadilla y aunque trato de moverse y hablar, nada pudo.

Su cuerpo no respondía como quisiera, su voz no salía de sus labios, era como si estuviese inmovilizado desde el cuello y solo su mano a base de fuerza de voluntad o de un milagro se moviera.

Cerro sus ojos frustrado de no poder detener aquella imagen

Al abrir de nuevo sus ojos, estaba en casa, en una cama.

Sin dolor físico.

Seco.

Estaba en su cuarto, solo. Todo estaba igual, o al menos así le pareció. Se incorporó asustado y se reviso cerciorándose de no tener heridas, su cuerpo poseía ahora una yukata calida y de colores mas intensos.

No había visto ese diseño en casa de los Shirou.

El viento entró calido, perfumado de un aroma dulce que nunca antes había percibido.

Hyoga miró nuevamente la habitación.

Al lado de su futon estaba otro, las mantas abiertas como si alguien hubiese dormido hay y luego levantado.

Volvió a sentir ese dolor en su alma y en su corazón.

No supo bien, pero se puso de pie y camino hasta la ventana, cual abierta de par en par. Se asomó al exterior, al patio.

Lo noche decorada por estrellas y la luna se alzaba majestuosa antes los ojos sorprendidos de Hyoga, el hermoso sakura estaba en flor, cada rama cubierta de pequeñas florerillas blancas, indicador que aun era joven el árbol, el perfume que desprendía probablemente era de las flores del sakura.

Al lado del árbol, estaba un hombre.

Un hombre de espaldas, usando una extraña gabardina negra, sus cabellera se revolvían con el viento.

La imagen proyectada por ese hombre era triste y solitaria, como si lo que fuera a pasar por la mañana del siguiente día fuera inevitable.

El hombre se volvió a ver al magnifico árbol, Hyoga tuvo la oportunidad de ver su rostro.

La luz de luna caía abundante en su rostro. Hyoga supo de inmediato que ese hombre…..

Que ese rostro, no era desconocido a sus ojos y ya le conocía. El mismo árbol dio un halo místico a sus flores, algunos pétalos cayeron como si concediera algo que aquel hombre hubiese pedido solo al árbol.

Sintió en su pecho la sensación más escabrosa que jamás hubiera sentido, mezcla de vació, temor y un inmenso dolor.

Esa sensación se le grabo intensamente a Hyoga.

Cerró sus ojos.

Estaba sudando y su mano estaba sostenida por Shun dormido a su lado.

Noto en sus mejillas lagrimas.

Calidas y abundantes lagrimas.

Hyoga se sujeto el pecho con su mano libre, esa sensación, tenía que sacarla de hay, tenía que sacarla a cualquier precio, porque…..

Porque….

Quería estar con Shun, quería ser feliz a su lado, quería vivir solo para él.

Los ojos de Hyoga se posaron en dormido rostro de Shun, una sonrisa se dibujo en su rostro al verlo así, dormido e ingenuo. Aparto su propia mano de su corazón y acarició el rostro de Shun suavemente, evitando despertarlo.

Un leve gemido le detuvo.

Aquel gritó desgarrador cruzo su mente, fugas volvió a sus ojos el reflejo del espejo, aquel hombre tirando siendo golpeado, la impotencia de ayudarlo, el dolor en su alma.

Se puso de pie arrancando su mano de entre las de Shun, le cubrió con las mantas miró el cuarto.

Era tal cual lo había visto hacia unos momentos, salvo los futones extra. Caminó silenciosamente hasta la ventana, la abrió despacio y miró al patio, hacia el viejo árbol sakura.

Por un momento le pareció ver a ese mismo hombre de la gabardina, le pareció verlo mirando a la luna, rezando.

El ruso se sintió destrozado, desecho tan solo de contemplarlo y no sabia porque, no entendía el porque de ese dolor en su alma ni lo que había visto en ese…. Sueño o pesadilla.

"Hyoga" susurró la voz de Shun a sus espaldas, el rubio se giró a verlo. Shun aun seguía dormido, sumido al parecer en un hermoso sueño. "Hyoga"

Regresó al lado de Shun y le recostó gentilmente.

"el espejo…." Habló entre sueños Shun con suavidad "el espejo…."

Dibujo una sonrisa en sus labios Hyoga, le era tan enternecedor ver a Shun susurrar entre sueños una palabra que él no alcanzaba a entender. Por instantes aquel dolor era mitigado. Una sensación majestuosa.

"duerme Shun" susurró ahora Hyoga, le aparto algunos mechones del rostro.

Dudó.

Pero cedió.

Hyoga se reclinó y besó dulcemente a Shun, en los labios.

"espero que tengas razón" escuchó una voz profunda y calida.

Hyoga tenía delante de si a aquel hombre, al hombre junto al sakura, al hombre atacado en el reflejo del espejo…..

Al hombre de aquella fotografía….

Ese hombre de hermosos ojos aguamarina, de cabellera castaña ligeramente dorada, de patillas al típico corte ingles, de fisonomía puramente europea, algo mayor con leves acento de vejes en su rostro aquí y allá. Ese hombre que le miraba con preocupación mezclada con amor.

Hyoga solo le contempló inmóvil. Sus ojos emitieron más gruesas lagrimas y estas cayeron libremente sobre el rostro de aquel hombre.

"¿Hyoga?" La voz de Shun sonó en sus oídos, la imagen de aquel hombre se disolvió lentamente dando paso al hermoso rostro joven de Shun salpicado en lagrimas, lagrimas de Hyoga. "¿Qué sucede?" preguntó Shun comenzando a asustarse al ver el rostro de Hyoga en medio de confusión y miedo, sus ojos repletos de lagrimas. Tomo el rostro de Hyoga entre sus manos tratando de devolverle la tranquilidad.

El ruso se escondió en el pecho de Shun sollozando para deshacerse del dolor de su corazón y deseando inmensamente que todo eso terminará.

Shun sorprendido, le abrazó, le habló cariñosamente, los sollozos de Hyoga le hacían sentir miedo, un miedo diferente a cualquier otro, como si al siguiente día, fuera a perderlo de por vida.

* * *

Gracias por seguir leyendo.  
Este pequeño capitulo fue inspirado en una cancion del ost de Jigoku Shoujo Futakomori.  
La canción se llama: Jigoku no Funauta  
Espero les agrade.  
Besos 


	11. Una noche

**12// Una noche en el viejo museo (2)//**

"si es la misma" comentó Saga sin apartar los ojos de la vieja fotografía, su hermano menor le tomó de la manos para acercarse la fotografía.

"¿Dónde la encontraría Baian?" preguntó el menor.

"Espero les gusten" entró Ikki con una bandeja y un par de platones de sopa Udon, uno para cada uno de los hermanos. A ninguno se les escapo el detalle de Esmeralda siempre caminando al lado de Ikki, aun cuando estaban ellos dos de invitados.

Ikki coloco los dos tazones frente a cada uno de los gemelos, dejando un par de palillos, se sentó y tomo la fotografía de entre los dedos de Saga y la miró con cuidado.

Saga miró a Ikki mientras su hermano comenzaba a devorar los fideos de la sopa Udon.

"Baian nos envió una copia de esa fotografía poco antes de venir a Japón" comento Saga

"¿puedo preguntar..?" susurró Ikki mirando la foto con atención, la foto de aquellos dos hombres usando ropas antiguas, en un lugar que aunque aun existía ya no era ni remotamente parecido al que existía en este momento, Ikki miraba con atención la fotografía, desgasta por los años, las esquinas carcomidas, el sepia destiñendo el papel fotográfico y varias zonas perdidas en el blanco puro del papel, sin embargo, las siluetas de esos dos hombres, sus rostros felices, parecían aun inalterables, intocables al tiempo y de extraña suerte aun felices.

"claro" respondieron a coro los gemelos.

"La foto fue tomada en la época de la posguerra" comenzó Saga "una minolta de la armada americana, el fondo nos sugiere que fue por el área de .."

"¿Quiénes son ellos?" Interrumpió Ikki sin interesarse en los detalles.

"Vaya al grano" se rió un poco Kannon con la actitud del hermano mayor Shirou

"Según lo que pudo averiguar Baian, el de la izquierda era un arquitecto" continuó uno de los gemelos.

Ikki puso más atención a la fotografía, como tratando de adivinar si ya había escuchado esos nombres antes o visto los rostros antes, pero nada dentro de su mente tenía referencia alguna hacia ellos dos.

Esmeralda por su lado parecía concentrada en su té aparentando no escuchar , mirando las ondas de te serenamente. Sin embargo prestaba atención.

"el arquitecto trabajaba en el museo ayudando a hacer las reparaciones sufridas durante la guerra" interrumpió el otro gemelo.

Saga y Kannon se vieron mutuamente como pidiendo no interrumpirse más. Un largo silencio se produjo entre ambos, como si estuvieran discutiendo con la mirada, hasta que finalmente uno se puso de pie y salio de la habitación y el otro continuo la explicación.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Ha bajado las escaleras, tiene un leve presentimiento que verá esa casa por ultima vez, sus ojos recorrer lentamente el lugar protegido por las sombras de la noche apenas molestado por una leve luz junto a la puerta de la cocina.

En su rostro se dibuja una sonrisa. Candida y melancólica.

Tenia la sensación profunda y terrible que una vez que saliera del hogar nada volvería a ser igual, nada. Aun así, cruzó el umbral y cerró la puerta a sus espaldas.

La caminata que emprendía de esa casa que le había dado refugio hasta su destino, solía ser largo. Era todavía de noche y las estrellas brillaban en el cielo iluminado de la gran capital.

Cada paso que daba no era perezoso ni rápido, era una caminata tranquila. En cada paso su mente se revolvía con las imágenes de esa misma noche, con las palabras dichas con las sensaciones experimentadas, resumidas en una sola sensación, en una sola palabra.

Miedo.

Era temor lo que embriagaba su cuerpo y sus sentidos, era temor por lo que le habían dicho, era temor, simple y puro lo que hacia moverse y no desistir de su andar y alcanzar su objetivo.

Se detuvo un momento, en una esquina solitaria. No había nadie más en la acera ni en la calle, ni un auto ni un alma, solo un pobre minino perdido en la distancia emitiendo su chillido romántico. No presto oídos a su alrededor distante.

Solo tenía que suspirar y sacar todas esas palabras de su cabeza y continuar.

"todo va estar bien" se dijo y se repitió al candor de las luces del semáforo, se repitió para cruzar la avenida, para seguir su camino rumbo a aquel edificio que alguna vez había llegado a amar y ahora era símbolo de su temor.

El museo.

El museo lleno de historias, de vida, de supersticiones, aquel edificio que abandonaría ese mismo día al terminar lo que iba hacer hoy.

En su corazón se alojo una sensación mas allá de temor, una sensación de verdadera preocupación, de duda….

¿y si todo salía mal?

¿y si no podía cumplir?

…¿ y si…?

Tantas dudas que le carcomían y a la vez le hacían avanzar y desear terminar con todo esto.

El jardín del museo con sus magníficos árboles le recibieron con alegría, con una euforia que le dio la impresión que solo él podía ver, aun el amanecer de ese día, con las voces de los árboles cantando himnos, sintiendo acariciar su rostro con sus ramas.

Caminó usando una ruta distinta, concentrado en la aldabaría de los árboles a su llegada, sin prestar más atención a todo el resto del mundo, ganando valor a cada paso…

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Baian nos envió la fotografía hace un par de días mientras investigábamos en los archivos del museo" siguió su explicación el gemelo Deux "al principio no encontramos relación alguna entre incidentes del museo, los accidentes ocurridos en las exposiciones y los hombres de las fotografías hasta que….."

Shun abrió la puerta corrediza con calma aparente, se quedo en el umbral de la puerta buscando con la mirada algo. La charla se vio obligadamente interrumpida y no pudo evitar guardar silencio ante la expresión de sorpresa del recién llegado.

Ikki se puso de pie apartando un poco a su mujer, caminando hasta su hermano

"¿que sucede hermano?" preguntó el mayor de los Shirou

"Hyoga" Fue todo lo que musitó el menor apartándose del umbral y caminando por el salón principal del restauran de Ikki, los gemelos se encontraron visualmente, uno dentro de la habitación y el otro apoyado en una pared del salón.

"Lo vi salir hace un momento" hablo Kannon caminando hasta Shun, su tranquilidad con la que habló, pintó de blanco a Shun.

"¿Salió?" Aunque trataba de aparentar tranquilidad, su voz le traicionó de gran manera, su hermano comprendió al acto lo que pasaba.

Alarmada, se puso de pie Esmeralda. Saga la miró sorprendido, le parecía extraño que ella actuara así por las noticias, así como la palidez de Shun.

"Si estaba muy tranquilo" respondió Kannon.

"Tenemos que ir a buscarlo hermano" pidió Shun a su hermano mayor, Ikki frunció el ceño al ver la preocupación pintada en la cara de su querido hermano. "hablaba sobre el museo y marcharse a Londres, tenia un acento completamente diferente, estaba demasiado seguro que lo que iba hacer hoy se iba hacer sin falta" sencillamente explicó Shun los últimos minutos al lado de Hyoga en la habitación.

Ikki le miró extrañado, pero no menos preocupado.

"tu amigo Hyoga ya de por si es raro" interrumpió con un ademán de burla Kannon. "que su acento sea rara no me parece extraño" añadió sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

"Hyoga es ruso, el acento que estaba hablando era…. como una especie de ladrido" esclareció Shun retando a Kannon

"Te acompaño a buscarlo" declaró Saga poniéndose de pie desde la habitación, Kannon pareció molestarse con la decisión de su hermano. Saga avanzó hacia donde estaban los hermanos Shirou.

"en ese caso debo ir también" dijo Kannon, de un momento a otro adivinó la jugada de su hermano.

"no, tu debes quedarte con la señora Shirou, eres el mas indicado" Kannon estuvo a punto de discutir las palabras de su hermano, accedió a su petición. Ambos sabían lo que otro podía hacer.

"De acuerdo hermano" Accedió Kannon encaminándose hacia la habitación junto a Esmeralda.

"¿Qué esperamos?"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Solitario y oscuro, cada pasillo por el que caminaba, no solo por la hora sino porque había escogido la ruta entre pasillos y salas que solían estar vacías a todas horas.

En cada paso podía oír el eco a la distancia.

Estaba solo o así creía.

Escuchó suaves voces salir y juguetear por una esquina, susurros por otra, alegres tonadas. Daba la sensación que el mismo edificio le estaba dando la bienvenida a su manera. Calida, siempre calida.

Giró en una equina y se encontró en el gran salón Kurosawa, con todas sus luces prendidas Camino hacia el centro tratando de evitar hacer el menor ruido posible, vigilando sus movimientos y no rozar siquiera algo de lo que tenían en el salón.

Ante sí tuvo el gran espejo y el reflejo del ventanal, se veían las siluetas obscuras de los árboles delineadas fuertemente por la luz de la ciudad, daba una sensación de melancolía y sublime belleza.

Siguió caminado hasta poder tocar el vidrio del espejo, hasta poder ver su reflejo en el espejo con toda claridad…

Su ascendencia rusa, el celeste de sus ojos, la piel clara, sus mechones cortos y dorados…

El espejo, aunque estaban todas las luces prendidas mostraba cierta oscuridad, como si estuviese ahumado.

Hyoga colocó las manos en las mejillas suavemente, se acercó un poco más. "espero que no las noten" habló hacia el espejo, resaltando unas supuestas ojeras. El reflejo sonrió.

El ruso se peinó su larga caballera hacia atrás, como si fuera poco el cabello que tenía, el reflejo indicaba que ya tenia su cabellera lista.

Contempló un momento más su reflejo, observado que el Hitatare estuviera perfecto. Satisfecho y se giró.

Un joven apareció, usaba el atuendo formal para los ayudantes. No más alto que él, con aire serio y dispuesto. El joven le entregó un papel doblado sencillamente, por curiosidad abrió y leyó lo que tenía contenido.

"gracias" fue lo único que le dijo al chico, guardándose la nota entre las mangas del Hitatare y caminando con tranquilidad hacia la única salida del salón Kurosawa.

-----------------------------------------------------------

Los tres esperaron pocos minutos en las afueras de la casa, Ikki en medio mirando a su hermano, su preocupación era tan clara que Saga no se atrevía a interrumpir el silencio fraternal entre ellos, y dedicaba esos momentos a hondar en sus recuerdos.

Todo, comenzaba a cobrar sentido, se decía pero no llegaría a saberlo bien hasta averiguarlo o encontrar una pista más. Tenia todas las piezas pero aun no podía ver la imagen del rompecabezas, aun no encontraba la solución obvia.

El taxi llego en breve, los tres abordaron en silencio. Ni siquiera habían discutido a donde ir en busca del joven ruso.

"¿A dónde los llevo?" pregunto el conductor habitualmente y un ligero tono de somnolencia, mas de aburrición que de cansancio.

Unos minutos de silencio.

"¿A dónde los llevo?" volvió a preguntar el chofer.

Momentos de silencio, el chofer del taxi comenzaba a fastidiarse.

"A…."

"Al mueso de Arte Nacional" respondió Shun interrumpiendo a su hermano que no objeto, al contrario de Saga que le miro penetrantemente.

"en seguida" dijo el chofer arrancando el taxi, musitando algunas maldiciones en voz bajita.

"Saga" rompió el molesto silencio que había entre los tres a varios minutos de viaje.

"Dime" respondió el gemelo mirando a Ikki.

"La fotografía" simplemente dijo Ikki, con un tono neutral, quizás debido por la presencia de su hermano y del chofer.

"¿Qué tiene?" preguntó ingenuo Saga, ahora divagando en el paisaje exterior del vehiculo.

"¿Quiénes eran ellos?" preguntó Ikki repitiendo la pregunta formulada anteriormente en casa.

Saga meditó un momento y sonrió. Cayó en la cuenta de lo que Ikki le estaba preguntado.

"esa fotografía…" respondió con un tono cantarín como pidiendo a Ikki y Shun que hicieran memoria grafica, ya que la fotografía se había quedado en casa al cuidado de Esmeralda y Kannon. "fue tomada al arquitecto, en la zona de Shibuya creo, no lo sé muy bien pero eso no viene al caso. Este arquitecto trabajaba en las reparaciones del ala este del museo"

"Donde ahora esta la sala Kurosawa, Yasuharu y Yagami" dijo mecánicamente Shun, como perdido en sus pensamientos.

"Así es" confirmo Saga "Descubrimos en la tesis que te mencione antes Ikki, que todos esos incidentes se dieron solo en esas salas"

El taxi doblo en una esquina, las luces de otro automóvil brillaron intensamente en los espejos.

"El museo de arte tiene un fantasma" interrumpió el chofer.

Saga se molestó ante la interrupción del hombre, y pateo el asiento con su pie, como estaba justo detrás del hombre este pareció captar el simple mensaje del gemelo.

"el otro personaje, el de la derecha es menos misterioso que el arquitecto" continuo Saga su explicación, "se trataba de un inglés, relacionado directamente con un incidente terrible"

"el famoso asesinato en el museo" volvió a aportar con algo de sus conocimientos el hombre tras el volante. Saga no hizo nada ante tal interrupción y decidió continuar.

"después de ese incidente, los problemas que tuvieron las exposiciones rusas en el ala este del museo eran variadas e inexplicables " explicó Saga con cierta frialdad.

Ikki le miró con cierta sorpresa, Shun parecía un poco mas versado en el tema por sus años de trabajo en el museo.

"¿Qué fue exactamente ese incidente?" preguntó Ikki, su interés iba mas allá de simple curiosidad o de saber, sino sus repetidas experiencias vividas con su hermano en esas salas.

"No lo sé" respondió Saga " nadie sabe lo que paso, las crónicas de esos días, solo cuentan que se encerró al ingles de la foto y este se suicido, algunos hablan de un homicidio otros de una desaparición y unos más de simple locura"

"Mi abuelo solía contarme cuando era chico" interrumpió de nuevo el chofer, y Saga se molestó de nuevo , dando otra patada al asiento, al chofer no le molesto esa señal continuando su platica "que el hay un fantasma en el museo y cada primavera se le puede ver……"

-----------------------------------------------------------

Caminó por los pasillos, sus ojos celestes no miraban nada en absoluto, las luces blancas creaban varias sombras a sus pies.

Hyoga sentía su alma desconsolada…

Aquellos pasillos por los que andaba no eran como los demás, en blanco pulcro y limpieza exagerada, adornos sutiles aquí y allá e indicaciones colgando cada 5 metros. No estos pasillos estaban tapizados, hermosos diseños en la pared con elegantes orlas, tapetes rojos y dorado en el suelo, adornos barrocos con suerte de diferentes figuras monstruosas pero hermosas.

Era una zona elegante, de alcurnia, una zona del museo del segundo piso al que solo el personal autorizado podía llegar e incluso pocos conocían. Esta zona estaba justamente encima de la sala Kurosawa y según algunos expertos había sido parte de la sala Yagami.

Era la zona que albergaba el pequeño auditorio.

El joven ruso seguía caminando por el elegante pasillo, un único pasillo que comunicaba con una puerta que funcionaba de entrada y salida, con una esquina con otro pasillo que daba a otra entrada del auditorio, y el pasillo en su final, unos 10 metros adelante conducía a un pequeño salón sin salida, el pequeño salón que se usara como recibidor y entrada a los tocadores.

Hyoga miró el pequeño salón, pese a que sentía el desconsuelo, aun tenía esa sensación terrible de temor y duda. Miró la entrada al tocador de damas, un umbral sencillo sin puerta apenas custodiado en su interior por un muro de mármol blanco y en su alma se instaló la inseguridad.

Bien podría darse la media vuelta y seguir sus actividades de siempre, bien podía simplemente llamar al interior y luego irse….

El temor en su alma le obligaron a ver el papel que le diera aquel joven momentos atrás, leyendo y releyendo su contenido, asegurándose que todo estuviera en orden.

Tomo aire, guardó de nuevo el papel en la manga de su hitatare, y dio el primer pasó. Estaba temblando, era el miedo, lo sabía bien, no podía darse el lujo de creer que era la emoción de …. Poder verle, ahora y cambiar los planes. No, no podía darse ese lujo.

No aquí…. No ahora…

Dio más pasos, lentos y temerosos, puso el pie en el umbral, en el marlo blanco exquisito y sintió un escalofrió en su espalda. Hyoga entró en ese lugar, en ese baño echando una mirada atrás, como cerciorándose que nadie le estuviera viendo.

Las luces se apagaron y un frío inundo su cuerpo y su alma.

* * *

XD santas cachuchas que mal las trato... mira que tardarme 6 meses para actualizar es para despellejar ...  
Pero no crean que ha muerto este fic, nuuuu, auqi sigue y segun mis calculos ya es el penultimo episodio.  
A todos los que han seguido el fic, muchas gracias nn se agradece la presion y los recordatorios, Hacen falta.  
Este episodio va dedicado a todos ustdes.  
Besos 


	12. El fantasma

**12//El fantasma **

Ikki, Shun y Saga se apearon del taxi, frente a ellos aun estaba el circo de policías y agentes en el patio del museo, pero en menor medida que hacia ya algunas horas, era de hecho solo dos patrullas y unos pocos oficiales cuidando la entrada bordeada con las cintas amarillas, incluso los medios habían regresado a sus camas al no obtener mayor información de lo sucedido, solo unos cuantos seguían con la esperanza de obtener algo.

Y ninguno, ni policías o camarógrafos repararon en el arribo del taxi y sus tripulantes

"Si Hyoga esta allí dentro será difícil de entrar" comentó Saga

"Entrar es lo de menos" expuso Ikki siguiendo a su hermano a pasos agigantados atravesando el hermoso jardín del museo.

Saga miró a los dos hermanos Shirou avanzar directamente hacia donde estaban los policías, su mente le decía obtener una entrada alternativa, pero al parecer los dos Shirou tenían otra cosa en mente.

"no pueden pasar" un policía les interrumpió el paso, Shun miró al hombre serenamente.

"Hay problemas oficial" Shun le dijo con decisión al hombre "creemos que un extranjero se ha introducido al museo" sencillamente explicó, Ikki detrás suyo miraba hacia los ventanales principales tratando de buscar la silueta de Hyoga. Saga estaba encantado de volver al edificio y tratar de ver alguna señal del famoso fantasma del museo.

"Me temo que no" respondió mecánicamente el oficial. " Nadie ha venido al museo en las ultimas hor…." Se vio interrumpido por su radio, le pareció raro que le hablaran por algo a esas horas.

"Señor, un intruso en el ala este" dijo entrecortada la voz del radio "Un extranjero, ha entrado… ….. aaaaaahhhggggg" añadió con cierto temor y rematando su conversación con un alarido, los cuatro se volvieron al edificio, las luces pálidas se apagaron de golpe dejando todo en tinieblas.

"¿Qué diab…?!" fue lo único que exclamo el uniformado. Shun no necesito más y avanzo hacia la entrada.

"no puedo permitir que entre" ordenó el policía, Ikki se volvió, arrebato la radio y la lámpara que llevaba en la mano, acto seguido hecho a correr, Saga no le quedo remedio más que seguir a su loco amigo, Shun les imitó entrando al edificio.

"Llame por refuerzos" fue todo lo que escuchó decir de Ikki el sorprendido policía.

Ikki entró y desvió en el primer pasillo corriendo a todo lo que podía, sabia bien que su hermano le seguía de cerca por sus pasos, la luz de la lámpara iluminaba suficiente los pasillos y parte de las salas, mientras recurrían la ruta más rápida para la sala Kurosawa.

¿Qué otro lugar mas en el museo?

Todo indicaba que la sala Kurosawa era ideal para esos problemas, los fantasmas que habían visto de niños, los cuentos descubierto por Saga y un muchas mas de cosas.

Shun se detuvo y jaló a su hermano. Saga fue a estrellarse con ellos, lo que tenían delante era inverosímil. Todo el edificio a obscuras pero la entrada a la sala Kurosawa gozaba de una gran iluminación. Los tres caminaron lentamente hasta la sala.

Ikki se pudo dar cuenta que la sala estaba perfectamente ordenada y vacía, no había nada allí no estaban los objetos de la exposición y los muros falsos, ni las hermosas cortinas que cubrian los espejos, no estaban las cajas, nada, salvo el reflejo de espejo. Shun, se pegó al brazo de su hermano como cuando era niño.

Los tres comenzaron a escuchar un susurró, voces de personas riendo y conversando amenamente, desde la entrada, lentamente, pese a que en turnos cada uno se tallo los ojos sin dar crédito a lo que veían, el aire se condensaba reviniendo partículas de colores emitiendo suaves texturas de todo tipo y todo color hasta formar varias centenas de personas vestidas pomposamente, criados elegantes aun conservando estilos viejos del Japón clásico, moldeando copas de cristal bocadillos exquisitos. Incluso saga creyó escuchar música de fondo y juró haber percibido el perfume caro de una mujer.

Delante de ellos un gran evento se llevaba a cabo, con varios cientos de personas y obras de arte, música y un suave sonido o al menos así perecía.

Algunas personas o criados cuando cruzaban el umbral, era como si fueran olvidados de la memoria de la sala Kurosawa y se perdía por completo su figura en la oscuridad y al ingresar un nuevo personaje, la sala se apuraba a reunir la partículas y a darle forma y color tan rápido como podía. Era un proceso medianamente rapido, Saga lo estudiaba maravillado, completamente absorto en cada detalle cuando aparecían y se esfumaban laas figuras. Era un espectado, según él, nunca antes visto.

Shun reconoció a un joven, de colorido traje kimono, al Joven Mitsumasa Kiddo. Estaba acompañado de otro hombre mayor y no muy lejos de el algunos hombres de traje y porte occidental

"¿Qué es esto?" susurró a los hermanos Saga aún maravillado del espectáculo, esperando le dieran alguna referencia del evento, y esperando no alertar a los invitados. Ikki le miró seriamente, como si fuera la pregunta mas fuera de lugar.

"Parece una fiesta de fantasmas" Respondió Ikki retrocediendo, sabiendo bien lo que eso significaba para su hermano.

Pero fue entonces, justo entonces que comprendió su grave equivocación.

Todas aquellas personas, toda aquella iluminación provenía de los reflejos de los espejos de la sala. Todo lo que parecía estar allí, no estaba. Eran solos reflejos.

En silencio, perfecto silencio, sin el aroma de los perfumes del café o del tabaco, tal cual película muda.

Saga avanzó comprendiendo la farsa del salón, sintiéndose tonto al verse engañado por unos fantasmas. Avanzó hacia el centro mirando fascinado los espejos, mostrando un mundo del pasado, de gran gala y pompa.

"Hermano" Emitió un leve chillido Shun.

Ikki se separo de su hermano mirando fijamente hacia el gemelo, sus pasos aunque fueron rápidos, fueron lentos. Demasiados Lentos.

-----------------------------

"perdona lo que paso" volvió a repetir Kannon tratando de meter las manos para ayudar a Esmeralda.

"no te preocupes" decía Ella levantando los fragmentos de la taza rota. "tengo más de esos" Sonrió y se alejó rápidamente hacia la cocina.

"a veces hay avisos que nos dan" susurró para si mismo Kannon "espero que estés bien hermano" suplicó a su dios silenciosamente.

Esmeralda pronto regresó con una nueva charola y té fresco, su aroma inundo la habitación, su delicado perfume tranquilizo a ambos unos momentos.

"Gracias por el té" ronroneo Kannon al percibir el aroma del té entre sus dedos.

"me alegro" respondió Esmeralda sentándose justo enfrente del gemelo, al otro lado de la mesa. Sin poder quitar la mirada de la fotografía.

"¿Quieres saber mas de ellos?" pregunto curioso Kannon dejando el té sobre la mesa y posando su azul mirada en la hermosa rubia.

"De él" señalo Esmeralda a uno de los personajes de la fotografía.

El hombre en la fotografia llevaba un traje occidental, oscuro saco y camisa blanca, la antigua corbata se observaba de negra como un pequeño moño atado y sus patillas le recordaban a un viejo caballero ingles.

Un elegante caballero de semblante triste pero en cierto modo tranquilo junto al otro hombre.

"Un caballero inglés involucrado con un incidente en el museo" comenzó Kannon, tomando del té nuevamente. "Según los datos de Baian, un asesinato en el museo".

Esmeralda sin querer exclamo silenciosamente, haciendo notar a su interlocutor algo más que sorpresa. Kannon Además vio el tinte pálido en su rostro.

"Los diarios que encontramos en nuestra búsqueda dicen que fue expulsado del Japón" Esmeralda tomó la fotografía entre sus dedos, admirando más a detalle las facciones del hombre. "Pero nunca salio del país"

"¿Por qué¿Se escapó?" preguntó ansiosa Esmeralda mirando de nuevo al gemelo que hacia una pausa para terminar su té de golpe.

"No" respondió llanamente Kannon. "El hombre se suicido en la cárcel poco después de la sentencia"

Esmeralda se cubrió los labios con una mano, dejando la fotografía caer en la mesa, su miedo ahora era más que notorio.

"Se contaba que había matado a mas personas…."

-----------------------------

"Estará bien hermano" volvió asegurar Ikki a Shun, apartó los mechones de la cara de Saga y se aseguró que nada de él estuviera cercano a uno de los espejos del museo, si despertaba nada le dolería, Ikki simplemente lo había jalado con los ojos cerrado sacándolo de la sala dejándolo cómodamente en el suelo.

"No me preocupa él" susurró Shun de pie mirando hacia los pasillos. "Es Hyoga, no sabemos donde esta y si esta bien" finalmente expuso su preocupación.

Ikki se levantó y abrazó a su hermano con demasiada ternura.

"Lo encontraremos hermano" le prometió, aunque no estaba seguro si podrían hacerlo. El museo era un lugar enorme.

"Hermano" susurró Shun, Ikki se volvió para ver lo que su hermano podía ver.

Un hombre, o la silueta de un hombre corría por el pasillo, hacia la entrada misma donde los hermanos estaban, Shun e Ikki palidecieron al verle.

Sus ropas ensangrentadas, su cara asustada, su prisa…

El hombre los ignoró y se detuvo en la entrada de la sala. Algo dijo, algo exclamó que todos los del evento dejaron de hacer lo estaban haciendo, algunas señoras se desmayaron y un grupo de hombres se reunió alrededor del recién llegado.

Era extraño lo que veían, puesto que los espejos no se podían ver desde los pasillos, y sin embargo allí estaba la escena pasando frente a sus ojos.

Ni Shun ni Ikki habían presenciado algo tan extraño en todos sus años visitando al museo.

El grupo de hombres se separo, unos corrieron siguiendo el pasillo que daba directamente a la salida principal de museo, y otro grupo, el más abundante corrió por el pasillo internándose en las entrañas del edificio, siguiendo aquel hombre con ropas manchadas de sangre.

"Sigámosles" susurró Shun apartándose de su hermano, siguiendo a buen paso al grupo de hombres.

"¿Hermano?" Solo siguió a su hermano sin una idea de porque habrían de seguir a los hombres al interior del museo.

-----------------------------

Esmeralda se sintió mejor con la manta en sus hombros y teniendo a Kannon a su lado y no frente de ella con una mesa de por medio.

"¿Qué fue lo que te asusto tanto?" preguntó Kannon curioso.

"No creo que este hombre haya podido matar a alguien" simplemente comentó Esmeralda mirando la fotografía sobre la mesa.

"¿por que crees eso?"

"Mira sus ojos" Su temblorosa mano señalo los ojos del personaje en la foto. "Míralos bien. Esos no son ojos de un asesino"

"¿No son los ojos de un asesino?" tomó la fotografía Kannon, acercándola a sus ojos para verla mejor. "¿A que te refieres?"

"Para mi son los ojos de un hombre solitario" simplemente respondió ajustándose la cobija a sus hombros, cerrando sus ojos nuevamente. El frío en la habitación había descendido un par de grados en el transcurso de unos minutos.

"Los veo normales" dudo Kannon.

Kannon le dio vuelta a la fotografía, tratando de ver lo que ella decía, tratando de ver otros ángulos, otros detalles, pero solo observaba los granos reventados del papel fotográfico, las hermosas líneas que formaban sus ojos serenos mirando al espectador.

"Kannon" susurró Esmeralda tranquilamente.

El gemelo no le prestó tanta atención, seguía mirando la foto tenazmente, aun buscando confirmar o desechar las palabras de la mujer. Era una tarea difícil sin una lupa o una ampliación de esa fotografía.

"Kannon" repitió de nuevo ella.

"¿Si?" respondió mirando a la mujer, Esmeralda estaba temblando, mirando hacia abajo, tratándose de cubrir lo más posible con la manta. Lentamente uno de sus dedos se asomo por debajo de la tela señalando hacia delante.

Kannon silenciosamente siguió la dirección que marcaba el dedo.

Sus ojos se abrieron enormes, retrocedió hasta la pared, palideció en cuestión de segundos, se quedo sin habla y la foto suavemente se deslizó hasta el otro lado de la mesa, donde fue detenidamente por un dedo.

-----------------------------

Shun e Ikki trotaban silenciosamente detrás del grupo de hombres, a Shun le dio la sensación que ellos esperaban a los hermanos, apareciendo y desapareciendo en cada esquina, produciendo a veces algunas iluminaciones espontáneas con lámparas y focos.

Los hermanos adivinaron que la ruta que seguían era el camino hacia una de las zonas restringidas del museo en el segundo piso. Una zona a los que pocos tenían acceso.

Era una zona demasiado complicada de avanzar sin perderse, Ikki tras su hermano iba haciendo su propio camino de migas, derrumbando mesas detrás de si, o algunas lámparas sin destrozar nada.

El grupo de hombres que hasta ahora solo habían podido seguir a través de reflejos en los cuados y adornos, al cruzar una puerta, pareció que cobraban vida. Shun estaba mas asustado, su temor por Hyoga le impulsaba seguir sin vacilar.

Sentía en su corazón una enorme urgencia por llegar lo más rápido posible, dejo de jugar a las escondidas con aquellos hombres y comenzó a correr detrás de ellos a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían.

A Ikki le disgusto la idea, tendría o que ir detrás de su hermano y confiar en su buen sentido de orientación o seguir con su camino de migas y perder a su hermano.

Eligio lo más prudente.

Ambos hermanos apuraron el paso tras aquellos hombres, por ese pasillo lentamente obscureciéndose, lentamente envolviendo a todos en una sorda oscuridad, aunque los hombres no eran tragados, como si una luz brillara solo para ellos, el pasillo se cubrió de alfombras rojas, de paredes blancas, de adornos antiguos al estilo victoriano.

Gritos escucharon los dos, gritos llenos de terror sin palabras, los hombres dieron un ultimo giró llegando a una puerta blanca, entrando todos juntos, la puerta decanto un liquido de color durazno, algo que no pudo descifrar en su momento Shun.

Los dos hermanos trataron de llegar hasta la puerta, esta se abrió de golpe con aquellos hombres arremolinados en torno a otros. Una pelea, todos golpeando y lastimando algo o alguien en el centro, no se podía ver ni adivinar su forma con tantas personas rodeando, luchando lastimando gritando.

Aquellos gritos que Shun e Ikki escuchaba provenían del centro de las masas humanas golpeando y provocando dolor.

El grupo comenzó a alejarse por el mismo camino.

"Vamos Shun" apuró Ikki "Los perderemos de vista" añadió mirando a su sorprendido hermano.

Shun miraba a los hombres asustado, sin ver u oír a su hermano. Su rostro pálido se volvió a la entrada de aquella habitación.

"Creó que nos quería traer aquí" susurró Shun mirando hacia puerta, el liquido aun caía suavemente y la luz blanca trataba de escaparse y filtrarse en el oscuro pasillo.

"¿Quién?" Preguntó Ikki mirando con desesperación a su hermano y al grupo que avanzaba lentamente por el pasillo aun lanzando gritos, aun rodeando a ese algo o alguien en el centro.

"el museo" respondió Shun

El grupo de hombres desapareció en la oscuridad del museo tan pronto dieron pasos en el pasillo, como si hubiesen borrado por una goma en ese momento, como si en verdad el museo hubiese escuchado las palabras del pequeño y dejara de mandar esas imágenes de esos hombres enardecidos para que los hermanos se concentraran en aquel recinto bañado de luz, Ikki solo podía mirar a su hermano sorprendido. Eran palabras extrañas, aun para su pequeño hermano.

-----------------------------

Kannon tardo un tiempo en asimilar lo que sus ojos veían, en lo que su mente no comprendía. Aun con su respiración rápida y su corazón ajetreado, se sentó al lado de esmeralda. Tomó entre sus dedos la taza de té que le acercaban suavemente.

"Sus ojos son los de una persona solitaria" insistió Esmeralda. La mujer apenas alzó la vista, juntando todo su valor para ver de nuevo con sus propios ojos aquella aparición.

El gemelo tragó, y miró hacia el frente hacia aquella aparición.

Hacia aquel hombre. El hombre de la fotografía.

Sus ojos azules reflejaban una extraña soledad mezclada con tristeza, por un instante Kannon le pareció que él podía ver en su alma, podía ver sus más oscuros secretos, pero también sintió que aquel hombre los miraba con una plegaria silenciosa en sus ojos.

Su traje azul oscuro impedía ver detrás de él, hacia la pared, como hacen las cosas físicas, sus cabellos rubios le daban aire de un caballero, y sus patillas la de un hombre de inicios de siglo.

Era una mezcla de elegancia, sencillas y algo más que Kannon no pudo adivinar.

"él no pudo matar a nadie" susurró Esmeralda enfrentándose al rostro del fantasma "¿verdad?"

El hombre bajo el rostro, mirando hacia la mesa, mirando hacia la fotografía que su dedo pálido había detenido de una caída segura al suelo.

El rostro del hombre, del fantasma inglés cambio, cambio de un rostro apacible a uno indescriptible, terrible, como si…

"Nunca había sabido que los fantasmas lloraran" Susurró Kannon al ver las lagrimas en la fotografía al estar nuevamente solo con la esposa de Ikki Shiruo.

-----------------------------

Los dedos de Shun tocaron el mármol blanco, sus dedos se deslizaron suavemente, recorriendo lentamente el camino entre cada gota posada suavemente entre los espacios de cada lavabo.

El lugar estaba impecable, demasiado limpio, demasiado perfecto. Nada fuera de lugar nada que molestara a la vista en esa habitación de blanco. De mármol de suelo a techo.

Tenía la sensación que tanta blancura era demasiada ofensiva, no había ni una mancha en las lozas.

"¿Shun?" Ikki entró dudando, puesto que finalmente comprendió que era un baño de damas, todo lo que había visto le hacían dudar si era un lugar seguro, pero estaba preocupado por su hermano, estaba preocupado por los últimos acontecimientos.

Aquella habitación le dio la mas extraña sensación de vació y abandono, el espejo que saludaba a los visitantes le produjo escalofrió. Cubría todo el fondo del recinto, toda la pared. Para las damas era delicioso verse de cuerpo entero, pero los dos hermanos, o así pensaba Ikki, aquel espejo le recordaba al espejo de la saja Kurosawa.

Caminó dudoso junto a su hermano, apoyando suavemente su mano en el hombro del menor.

"¿Por qué no esta aquí Hyoga?" preguntó Shun con un tono de preocupación mezclado con un llanto atrapado por un poderoso miedo.

"No lo sé" fue todo lo que pudo responder Ikki. Hizo girar a su hermano para abrazarlo y darle confort. Tranquilizarlo antes que cualquier pensamiento atravesara la mente del pequeño, antes de que el museo decidiera mostrarles mas imágenes descabelladas.

¿Qué había sido esa locura con aquellos fantasmas guiándolos hasta aquí…?

"Regresemos" sugirió Ikki tras largos momentos de angustioso silencio. Shun se apartó de su hermano con cierta violencia.

"El museo nos trajo aquí, el quiere decirnos donde esta Hyoga." Fue lo que explicó caminando hacia las puertas de los baños a la derecha del espejo, "Tiene que estar aquí" recalcó abriendo la primera puerta.

El hermano mayor de los Shirou le miró preocupado, le miró salir y entrar a otro baño. "Shun tenemos que…" dijo.

"¿Tenemos que?" La preocupación por Hyoga era grande, pero Shun al notar que su hermano se interrumpía solo asomo la cabeza para verle. "¿Hermano?"

Los ojos de Shun se posaron en los paralizados ojos azules profundo de su hermano mayor. El rostro marcaba una clara sorpresa llena de miedo, clavados al frente, hacia el espejo.

Shun salio por completo del privado del baño para mirar a su hermano mas de cerca. El gran hermano Shirou retrocedió los mismos pasos que el hermano menor dio.

* * *

Gomen nasai  
Lamento mucho lo que tardo este episodio en subir y encima XD había prometido que iba a ser el último  
Ufa esperó que lesagrade y no les decepcione, y ahora si espero que el siguiente sea al final XD aunquepuede que se venga un sidestory nu sé todo dependerá.

Una ves más gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y sus animos  
Dedicado a todos y su gran paciencia  
besos


	13. sombras

**13/Sombras/  
**

* * *

Aquel frió en su espalda, la hiel en sus nervios, era extraño, tan extraño, lo sabía, apenas los sakuras estaban en flor y sus pétalos rosados caían lentamente arrullados por el viento, hacia calor ya, hacia poco que el invierno se marchó. Pero ese frió estaba allí en ese lugar, abrazándole descaradamente.

Las luces se encendieron, como si solo hubiese sido un apagón momentáneo.

Los ojos de Hyoga recorrieron aquel lugar de mármol blanco, aun había cosas que terminar, piezas de mármol por colocar. Sin duda se vería muy bien una ves que el espejo estuviese colocado en su lugar.

Sonrió al imaginárselo en su mente.

Sería un tocador de damas con un delicado y amplio espejo, para todas aquellas señoronas occidentales que vinieran al museo, en especial a esa área tan gloriosa que sería en un futuro no tan lejano, ellas disfrutarian de verse a cuerpo completo, disfrutarían de verse hermosas con sus hermosas galas. Lastima que no estaría allí para su inauguración. Tan pronto terminara el día, tan pronto cruzara el umbral del edificio abandonaría ese país y el extraño temor que le producía, no sin llevarse aquello que más amaba.

Retenía la nota en su bolsillo apretándola fuertemente. ¿Qué había pasado? ¿Qué era tan importante como para verse en ese lugar?

Sus ojos intentaron distraerle mirando hacia el fino lavabo mandado hacer y traer de Italia, era una talla exquisita, sencilla pero hermosa, mármol blanco, sin una sola macula. Sus dedos recorrieron el borde, estaba preocupado, indeciso, asustado, atormentado por las palabras leída en la nota.

Sus dedos fueron enredados por otros mas calidos, adoraba esa sensación, adoraba ese calor esa piel esa textura. Aspiró el aroma del perfume que emanaba el recién llegado, en silencio.

No hacia falta ver al espejo ya instalado del lavabo, ni preguntar. Su corazón le gritaba quien era, su alma se acomodaba tan bien a esa presencia.

Cerró sus ojos disfrutando de aquel momento, percibiendo el calor del cuerpo rodeando el suyo. Se olvido del miedo, de su preocupación de todo …

Como deseaba no haber tenido aquella pesadilla, de no tener ese miedo y simplemente disfrutar de ese momento, plenamente junto a la persona que amaba.

Aquellos brazos le apartaron del abrazo gélido del frío

Hyoga no supo en que momento su corazón se partía en pedazos, y su alma comenzaba a llorar desesperadamente. Era tan extraño como doloroso, sentía en sus mejillas las lagrimas deslizándose, sentía su cuerpo dar espasmos de un dolor que deseaba escapar. Le llegó a la mente el deseo inequívoco de querer detener algo, de escapar a todo.

Se volvió y abrazo aquel cuerpo con tal fuerza que él mismo creyó que podría partirlo como mantequilla tibia, se enterró en el pecho amado dejando su alma conducir el dolor. Sintió los dedos de su amado entre sus cabellos, en su espalda.

"Lo lamento tanto" fue todo lo que se le ocurrió decir.

--

Saga despertó lentamente, le dolía la cabeza como nunca. Al principio juró que no volvería a beber sake en su vida, pero, recordó, 'Yo no he tomado Sake hoy'. Aun así, le dolía la cabeza como nunca, el cuerpo estaba aturdido, sus nervios crispados y aun sentía frió.

Lo primero que vio al abrir sus ojos fuero un par de rostros sonrientes, que al parecer estaban alegres de que abriera los ojos. Hablan en un extraño idioma pensó, pero luego recordó que estaba en Japón y japonés debía ser lo que hablaban, recordó que había estado con los Shirou y de hay..

"Nos alegra que este bien" dijo una voz en tono calmó, al parecer provenía de un hombre con una bata blanca.

Saga se incorporo pese a las protestas de los hombros. El mareo acudió a su cabeza presta a sacudirle los sentidos y agitar su juicio.

Volvió a recostarse al momento, cerrando los ojos.

"Es una suerte que lo haya sacado capitán" comento un hombre a otro no muy lejos, Saga se imagino que estaban muy lejos de allí, pudo sentir como la cama se sacudía un poco. Seguramente estaba dentro de una ambulancia o algo semejante, ese movimiento era inequívoco.

"entiendo que fue uno de los tres hombres que entró al museo" comenzó alguien a hablarle con cierta preocupación y arrogancia, quizá había molestia. ¿Quién no estaría molesto al ser sacado de su cama a las 5 de la mañana tras acostarse una hora atrás?

"Escúcheme bien, porque necesito que colabore con nosotros, necesitamos información" siguió hablando sin pausas. "Si han entrado a robar piezas de arte…"

"No" interrumpió débilmente Saga abriendo sus ojos, tratado de darle de puntapiés al mareo. "no somos ladrones" defendió con todas las fuerzas que aun le quedaban.

Aquel hombre albino enarco una ceja sorprendido. Nadie le interrumpía en su charlas y pese a que el hombre estaba literalmente desmayado aun parecía contener mucha fuerza.

"¿Entonces? ¿a Que Han entrado al museo?" pregunto sin nada de curiosidad aquel hombre.

"Fantasmas" respondió Saga cerrando los ojos. De seguir aquel dejo de jaqueca se volvería peor, y él no era de los que les gustaba tener mas de 5 minutos el dolor de cabeza.

El hombre, el capitán de la policía se hecho a reír sonoramente, a carcajadas amplias. Había sido la mejor respuesta que le habían dado en toda la noche.

"Déjate de bromas y dime todo lo que sepas" ordenó el capitán sin más. Saga suspiró, no había de otra.

"Una aspira y le diré todo lo que quiera" simplemente dijo, si no había hecho nada malo no había nada que temer ¿no es cierto?

--

Kannon ahora miraba la fotografía con gran interés, se lamentaba de lo lindo no tener una cámara digital en ese momento ni nada por estilo para sacar una fotografía de aquella lagrima.

Era tanta su emoción que no escuchó cuando llamaron a la puerta, o cuando alguien se sentó a su lado.

"Eso si que extraño" comentó, Kannon levanto el rostro. Sonrió de buena gana al ver a Baian sentando a su lado cubierto solo con un gran abrigo, seguramente debajo llevaba aun su pijama, como otras veces que le había visto cuando algo ocurría así de bueno.

"Fue… sencillamente genial" Kannon exhala emoción mezclado con cierto miedo. Sus ojos se posaron para ver a esmeralda ella se concentraba en beber lo poco de su té, no estaba mas calmada ni mucho menos relajada, aun temblaba aun seguía pálida aun se le reflejaba el miedo en su cuerpo.

"Lamento haber tardado, fue difícil conseguir un taxi a estas horas" sonrió el chico. Aunque en sus rostro había tranquilidad, había un gran apetito por saber los detalles en sus ojos.

"Fue como si…" estaba por empezar Kannon.

"Espero que estén bien" susurró Esmeralda, Baian y Kannon la miraron con desconcierto, pero el gemelo sabía a que se refería.

Miró su reloj de pulsera, según sus cuentas, habían pasado mas de 8 horas desde que su hermano y los demás habían ido al museo.

"Será mejor que vayamos por ellos" intercedió Baian poniéndose de pie casi de un brinco. Al ver los rostros del gemelo y de la esposa, le entró una espinita de preocupación. Él, que había investigado algunas cosas sobre el museo, que había leído sobre sus fantasmas y una o dos veces había visto a Shun asustado en la sala Kurosawa, que de manera personal había sido testigo de uno de esos grandes rumores que encerraba el edificio, sabía bien lo que podía o no pasar en aquel lugar.

Esmeralda dibujo una sonrisa pese al miedo que aun dibujaba en cuerpo, Kannon salió primero sin mas. Baian le siguió rápido sin olvidar "deprisa señor Shirou, traiga algo para el frío" . Ella volverse para recoger la fotografía volvió a ver aquella pálida mano.

El fantasma estaba de nuevo sin siquiera prestarle atención a ella, mirando aquella foto manchada de verdaderas lagrimas.

"Sosky…" le escucho susurrar al fantasma, Esmeralda le miró con terror, jamás de todas los años que había compartido silenciosamente la casa con ese fantasma le había escucho susurrar algo con tanto odio, con tanto despreció, tanto que comenzó a creer lo que Kannon decía pese a lo que ella veía en los ojos de aquella alma.

Dio la vuelta y hecho a correr, cruzo la sala hasta la puerta, ni siquiera se atrevió a ir en busca de algo para cubrirse. En cuanto salio de la casa, y vio que casi al mismo tiempo el taxi se detenía, corrió hacia el introduciéndose dejando a todos sorprendidos. Baian fue el valiente en ir por alguna ropa para la señora Shirou y conseguir las llaves antes de que los tres partieran hacia el museo.

--

Ikki abrazó a su hermano una ves que sus espaldas toparon con pared. Sus ojos fijos en el espejo, su respiración agitada su cuerpo tenso y sus manos temblando sin parar.

Sentía a su hermano menor del mismo modo o peor.

Él estaba de nuevo frente a ellos, aquel que siempre se le aparecía a Shun, en su característico kimono negro y sus ojos del color del mar con las arenas doradas, normalmente tranquilos como el mismo mar al que parecían, pero hoy ese mar estaba en terrible tormenta y no solo descargando ferocidad e ira, estaban oscuros y temibles.

Aquel espectro estaba furioso, aquel viejo reflejo parecía listo a saltar y desgarrar con sus manos desnudas a todo aquello que estuviera a su alcance.

"Hermano" susurró Shun envuelto en el pánico que le producía ver al espectro en espejo.

Ikki entonces vio, como si la voz de su hermano Shun hubiese soltado un hechizo, o hubiese roto algo muy importante. Vio en el rostro pálido del especto rodar lagrimas plateadas pese a su mascara de ira, vio también en los puños cerrados e aquel hombre un temblor muy particular.

Entonces comprendió el mayor de los Shirou lo que veía. Dejó de sentir miedo, dejo de sentir frío, la calidez de la comprensión le devolvía el valor que siempre le acompañaba para proteger a su hermano. Lo comprendió, él mismo había estado en esa circunstancia alguna ves en su vida y sabia bien lo que se sentía.

Aquel espectro estaba sintiendo frustración, destilaba impotencia por cada línea de su ser, tan intensamente…

Las luces de aquel lugar lentamente se iban desvaneciendo silenciosamente, las lagrimas de aquel ser aun seguían derramándose.

Ikki sintió las manos de su hermano sobre la suyas, apretándolas cariñosamente. Se imaginó el rostro de su hermano con una pequeña sonrisa tratando de entender al espectro, de comprender el porque de su frustración e impotencia.

La respuesta no tardo en llegar.

El espectro se lanzó hacia ellos, tres o cuatros pasos de improviso y veloces al momento. El espejo le retuvo cual muro de plomo, el espectro golpeó con fuerza su prisión, gritaba algo.

En sus ojos había desesperacion, en su rostro había desconsuelo.

Ambos hermanos no escucharon nada de lo que el espectro gritaba con todas sus fuerzas. Era así por ley, su prisión no dejaba escapar nada, ni un solo sonido, ni un solo sentimiento, ni la esperanza que aun quedaba.

Los golpes fueron disminuyendo poco a poco, el espectro se fue venciendo, cayendo en sus rodillas gastado sus fuerzas inútilmente golpeando y gritando, hasta que al final, dejo de golpear sumergiéndose en llanto desgarrador.

Shun apartó los brazos protectores de su hermano y camino por el recinto, aun quedaba luz para ver donde pisaba y hacia donde quería llegar.

El espectro lloraba al otro lado del espejo, Shun se arrodillo frente al él, la luz coronaba al espectro como en un vano intento de brindarle esperanza o paz, y aunque Shun puso sus manos en el espejo y trato de llamarle la atención.

El fantasma desapareció en la oscuridad.

--

Esmeralda sonría contenta al ver a los hermanos reunidos, Kannon y Saga, gemelos idénticos, aun vistiendo ropas diferentes, era difícil quien era quien.

"Señora" hablo tranquilamente el capitán de la policía, "Todo lo que nos han dicho ha sido muy extraño, pero…"

"Tienen que entrar a buscarlos" se apareció Baian con un tono insolente ante el hombre, sus ojos ardían con impaciencia.

"Ojala fuera tan fácil" miró a los ojos el hombre mayor, sus labios desdibujaron la sonrisa que había fabricado para hablar unos momentos con Esmeralda. "Los ladrones atascaron todos los sistemas de seguridad del museo y tenemos que esperar a que llegue el experto a…"

"Le aseguro que los sistemas están bien, son esos fantasmas que…" insistió Baian.

"Los benditos fantasmas" toco su turno para interrumpir. "He estado en este negocio mas de 30 años y esta de fantasmas en el museo no solo es vieja y pasada de moda sino además la peor de todas…" no iba a escupir la palabra 'ridícula' simplemente porque en el fondo, muy n el fondo de su corazón, sabía que había algo de verdad en las palabras de aquellos cuatros jóvenes. "sería mejor que nos dejaran este asunto a nosotros los profesionales" terminó el capitán de la policía apartando a Baian confundido.

En realidad Baian quería proporcionarle mas información sobre aquellos fantasmas, quería que estuvieran protegidos y sobre todo quería ser de ayuda para salvar a su querido mentor y el hermano de este. Suspiró derrotado al ver la necedad del hombre mayor y mejor fu a sentarse al lado de Esmeralda.

"Espero que todo esto termine bien" murmuró sin esperar que la esposa Shirou le escuchara del todo, ella asintió suavemente con el comentario.

Kannon sin más reverencia se sentó a su lado, en su rostro aparecía una gran sonrisa.

"Baian hay alguna forma d entrar sin que estos de azul se enteren" preguntó en inglés, Baian le miró con algo de asombro sin dejar que su rostro mostrara esa sorpresa.

Cada ves que alguno de los gemelos usaba un idioma distinto al local era no solo porque se traían entre manos algo. Asintió, accedió a la petición sin problema.

Lo que harían esos dos sería muy estupido, pero quizás lo mas apropiado para ayudar a los hermanos Shirou.

La esposa Shirou simplemente los miró intrigada, ella apenas usaba unas pocas palabras del ingles, y a la fecha aun trataba de enseñarle algo de su propio idioma materno a los hermanos Shirou, su precioso griego apenas le servia en estos momentos.

Baian y Kannon se pusieron de pie.

"Quédate con Saga por favor" Pidió Baian en nombre de Kannon que había ido a asalta algunas patrullas sin vigilancia rápidamente. Esmeralda le vio a los ojos con consternación.

"¿Qué lo que van hacer" su preocupación se torno en palabras.

"por favor" agrego Baian con una sonrisa.

Esmeralda le miró por largos minutos hasta que apareció Kannon con dos lámparas de manos y un par de radios. Ella cerró sus ojos y se puso de pie. "tengan cuidado" simplemente dijo encaminándose a la ambulancia.

Baian dirigió una mirada a Kannon asintiendo vigorosamente.

--

"Lo lamento tanto" repitió Hyoga abrazándose con fuerza hacia aquel cuerpo calido, pidió que ese momento jamás se desvaneciera, que ese durará eternamente.

Sintió en su cabeza un terrible dolor, una punzada que le hizo vibrar cada nervio, cada arteria y cada músculo de su ser, con un extra de fuerza que le arranco de aquellos brazos amorosos. Sus ojos se perdieron en la oscuridad sin poder contemplar lo que pasaba a su alrededor o a donde la inercia dirigía su cuerpo.

Un sonido le susurró a los oídos a donde iba, atronar y tormentoso sonido, el espejo reventándose en sus hombros y espalda.

Hyoga momentos después cobró conciencia de lo que pasaba. El dolor en su cuerpo, era una sensación conocida, punzante terrible, a cada segundo el dolor aumentaba, la sensación se volvía insoportable.

Tuvo la fuerza necesaria para levantarse, al menos para alzar un poco su tronco sus manos heridas y llenas de cristales del espejo, sus ojos buscaron con terror aquel cuerpo que le proporcionara calidez.

Frente a sus ojos dos hombres se debatían peligrosamente, pelean con fuerza, no podía distinguir sus rostros, ni sus formas claramente, eran como sombras danzando antes sus ojos, peleando. Pronto adivino que uno llegaba en su mano un arma y el otro se defendía y al mismo trataba de atacar.

Un sonido tosco y el hombre armado asestaba un golpe en el lavabo. El agua salio feliz, inundando el cuarto en cosas de segundos.

"no" susurró no tenia fuerzas para más. Aquellos dos hombres le vieron, se distrajeron ambos pero uno, el armado pensó mas rápido actuó con tal velocidad que no pudo distinguir que pasó.

Descargo con fiereza el arma en el otro lanzándolo contra la pared, como si fuera un simple muñeco. Seguro que no habría otro ataque, el hombre armado se dirigió hacia donde estaba Hyoga…

"no lo hagas" fue todo lo que alcanzó a susurrar antes que aquella arma inundara sus nervios y su mente de un dolor irreal, de un dolor insoportable…

No perdió la conciencia, deseo perder la conciencia, deseó no enterarse de lo demás deseo que la muerte viniera pronto.

Volvió a abrir sus ojos, mirando su mano y un pedazo grande de espejo en su mano firmemente clavada, sintiendo el sabor metálico de su propia sangre en sus labios, el agua tibia bañando una de sus mejillas.

Este debía ser el mismo rió al infierno, esto ya lo había visto… esto ya lo había sufrido….

Hyoga miro al reflejo nítido lo que el otro hombre hacia, descargando su arma en el otro, escuchando sonidos secos y familiares.

Todo estaba pasando igual que en su pesadilla…

Se esforzó en gritar, de alzar la voz de decirle que se detuviera…

Solo consiguió que el dolor irracional duplicara sus avances en sus nervios.

"no tiene caso que quedes inconciente Señor Subdirector" Hyoga escuchó claramente la voz del hombre armado, sus retinas aun veía todo borroso. Aquel hombre se alejó del hombre herido sentando junto a la pared. Sus pasos notaban una inmensa alegría al acercarse a Hyoga quien a su ves trataba de juntar sus fuerzas y moverse…

Y salir de allí y de escapar, de salvar al otro que llamaban subdirector… de terminar con ese espantoso dolor.

El hombre se detuvo frente a él, vio los zapatos, le dio la sensación de conocer ese aroma que emanaba de aquel hombre.

"espero que me entienda, lo hago por el bien de la comunidad" simplemente se explicó.Aquella voz… aquel acento…

Eran tan familiares… ¿pero de donde?

Aquel hombre dio varios pasos, camino al lado suyo. Sintió las manos de aquel hombre en sus piernas, sintió el tirón que le daba jalándolo como muñeco por el piso, sus ojos derramaron lagrimas al ir perdiendo lentamente de vista al subdirector.

"te encontraré" susurró esperando que el otro entendiera su mensaje antes de que estuvieran fuera de vista uno del otro.

Cerró sus ojos, no quería saber que iban hacer d él, no tenía fuerzas ni para protestar, era un simple monigote roto en sus manos. Escucho sonidos extraños sintió las manos en piel herida.

El vació a su lado lo percibió, tan claro como la mañana, pidió de nuevo a dios una muerte rápida pero a cambio de eso sufrió el segundo más largos de su vida.

Un segundo de caída libre.

Un segundo sin pena, sin dolor tratándose de desprender de su cuerpo herido y roto.

Si querían matarle debieron hacerlo rápido, pensó. Al abrir sus ojos, se vio envuelto en una oscuridad extrañamente familiar, su cuerpo le dolía mas nunca, cada vidrio clavado en su piel se incrustaba maliciosamente más, y sus ojos distinguieron la luz blanquecina un poco mas arriba que provenía del tocador de damas. Parecía la luz de la esperanza al final de terrible oscuridad.

Sus lagrimas siguieron derramándose y se detuvieron al ver aquella luz blanca desaparecer de golpe. La oscuridad le abrazo fríamente, sus heridas quemaban aun más, su cabeza le dolía tanto, quería cerrar sus ojos y despertar en los brazos de Shun…

"…Shun…" susurró…

Las voces llegaron a sus oídos claramente…

"¡Basta!"

"pongo fin a todo esto….. , pongo fin a sus fechorías…. , es tu turno de que lo sigas"

"traidor"

"cuídese señor subdirector"

"¡¡cobarde!!"

Después de ese ultimo gritó el silenció dominó, se obligó entonces a tratar de descansar y reunir sus fuerzas…

"…Shun…" susurró de nuevo con sus ojos cerrando recreando en su mente los hermosos ojos, su dulce sonrisa…

…su hermoso rostro…

* * *

XD si ya se mucha la espera de este segun último capitulo, y se que seguro me matan al tener que esparar por lo que sigue... rayos...  
Perdonen por no haber actualizado antes... falta de tiempo de animo  
y un capitulo largo que decidi mejor partirlo en dos... para terminarlo antes antes de que comience a escribir nonsess de nuevo en ingles...  
holly hipogrifs... los akuroku han estado benos... bueno me retiro a escribir... espero ahora si terminarlo esta semana  
beso


	14. La otra promesa

14//La otra promesa//

Baian corrió por las sombras guiando a Kannon, ambos chicos, estaban mas que preocupados, estaban nerviosos. Realmente no sabían lo que estaba por pasar, pero aun así no se dejaron intimidar.

Kannon se sorprendió al encontrar una puerta sin vigilancia en esa área del edificio, era como si Baian conociera los nichos mas recónditos de ese lugar, se golpeo mentalmente, 'Baian literalmente vivía en este edificio'.

Entraron por la puerta sin mucho problema, recorriendo los pasillos que probablemente los acercarían a la zona donde, Kanon había escuchado oír a los policías mencionar de en donde habían encontrado a su hermano. Baian por el otro lado, ya sabia en que parte estaba aquella sala y simplemente tomaba el camino largo.

Ambos chicos se detuvieron en seco, casi sintieron sus corazón saltar de su pecho y correr hacia la oscuridad, frente a ellos, caminaban algunas personas vestidas en túnicas extrañas, sin prestarles atención, sin reflejarse en los vidrios de los cuadros colgados cercanamente.

Seres casi materiales frente a ellos, con millones de partículas flotando trazando delicados cuerpos y vestidos etéreos, flamas frías y luces obscuras.

Con cuidado, Baian se acercó a la comitiva y se fijo que todos ellos se guiaban hacia el camino que reconoció…

El sótano del museo.

"Vamos" simplemente susurró al gemelo, un Kannon maravillado, como niño en juguetería. Afirmó lentamente sin despegar su vista de aquellas criaturas tan fascinantes, tan etéreas e irreales flotando frente sus ojos. En esos momentos deseaba traer consigo alguna cámara…. Su hermano no se lo iba a creer jamás.

Aquellas criaturas, danzaban silenciosas al son de una música inaudible, conduciendo sus delicados pasos por los corredores sin prestar la más mínima atención a los dos intrusos que ahora les acompañaban en silencio maravillados.

Baian y Kannon rodearon algunas paredes y sortearon algunas objetos en exhibición. Baian estaba mas al pendiente de los dos, prestando atención a fisonomía del viejo museo, sabia donde había estado un muro, donde se alzaba uno nuevo, donde un pasillo se convertía en un salón. Si quería seguirles el paso a las criaturas había que prestar atención al camino que seguir.

El sótano estaba frente a ellos, justo detrás de una inmensa puerta de madera con bastiones de metal. Aunque la llave giraba, la puerta no se movería ni un centímetro. Estaba atascada. Hacia muchos años que nadie usaba el sótano, y el mismo museo se había encargado de usar otros espacios para las necesidades que pudieran tener sus habitantes.

Kannon decidido mas que Baian en averiguar el porque de esas criaturas entrando al sótano, decidió que deberían mover aquella puerta. Costará lo que costará…

Ambos chicos, usaron sus propios cuerpos como arietes un par de minutos, la puerta no cedía ni un solo centímetro, A ratos Kanon pateaba la puerta mientras que Baian intentaba sacar los pernos en las juntas de la puerta.

Nada parecía funcionar…

"aaaa…………..rgh….!!!!!"

Ambos chicos detuvieron sus acciones, su vellos estaban parados no solo en la nuca, sus corazones latían mas rápido y mas fuerte…

El miedo inundo sus nervios, pero también la adrenalina.

"Ningún muerto grita si" rompió el silencio Baian.

"Solo los vivos" completo Kanon.

---------------------------------

"Deben ser mis ojos" susurró casualmente el capitán de la policía sentándose no muy lejos de done estaba Esmeralda, la joven esposa miró al hombre tallarse varias veces los ojos.

"No creo que sean sus ojos" comentó uno de los paramédicos un poco mas lejos.

Esmeralda amplió su sonrisa, quizás un poco al ver a esos hombres en terror ante lo que sus ojos no daban crédito, pero también sonreía porque el miedo que ya anidaba en su corazón era mas grande de lo que jamás se había imaginado y esta vez no estaba sola como ocurría cuando estaba en casa.

"Son los cerezos verdad" susurró una débil voz a su costado. Esmeralda inclinó un poco la cabeza para observar las facciones del rostro de Saga. El pobre gemelo apenas podía abrir un ojo con esmero, su fuerza de voluntad para querer ver era demasiado.

"Si son ellos" respondió ella, devolviendo la mirada a lo mas insólito que había pasado en su vida.

En cosa de pocos minutos, los cerezos del museo, todos aquellos que estaba cercanos a la paredes y algunos caminos comenzaron a echar sus flores blancas, lentamente al principio pero después furiosamente, tiñendo sus pétalos en rosa apuradas en mostrar algo, en decirle a sus espectadores un mensaje esencial que debieron entender.

"Se dice que las flores de los cerezos son blancas" siguió hablando Saga, Esmeralda trató de protestar para que el gemelo dejara de hablar y siguiera reposando, pero él le hizo una ademán con los ojos para que viera el fenómeno. El cambio de blanco a rosa en los árboles. "Se dice que el rosa lo obtienen de la sangre que deben de cuerpos enterrados en sus raíces" concluyó.

---------------------------------

"aaaa…………..rgh….!!!!!"

"Hyoga!!!" gritó Shun a la pared, sus manos temblaban, su cuerpo estaba entumecido de miedo que no sabría explicar. Detrás de él, su hermano Ikki encendió la lámpara colocándola a tal modo que los mismos fragmentos del espejo ayudaran a iluminar mas aquel baño abandonado.

Ambos hermanos buscaron algo en la pared, entre los restos del espejo algún indicio del fantasma. El mayor de los hermanos Shirou sabia el pánico en que estaba su hermano menor.

"No debe estar muy lejos" aseguro Ikki tratando de que su hermano se relajara un poco.

"estoy seguro que esta detrás de esta pared" anuncio Shun poniéndose de pie, pateando los restos del espejo frente a él, haciendo añicos los restos de aquel espejo.

La luz disminuyó al perder piezas de gran tamaño, Ikki atinó a apartarse al ver a su hermano patear con tal ferocidad y dedicación al espejo y la pared que estaba detrás. Los sonidos provenientes de las pequeñas piezas caer en el suelo asemejaron pequeños lamentos repitiéndose por el obscuro baño en el que se encontraban, era como si el mismo edificio se quejara de sus entrañas heridas.

Shun se detuvo súbitamente y retrocedió un par de pasos, Ikki hizo lo propio apuntando hacia la pared desnuda apreciando claramente la enorme cicatriz que poseía, una gran mancha por decirlo, a los Ikki se apreciaba la diferencia entre un cemento y otro, entre unos ladrillos grilles de gran tamaño y otros de menos tamaño, dejando claro un agujero tapado hacia tiempo, la humedad que aun recorría, humedecía lo suficiente enmoheciendo y atenuando mas la mancha.

"Un agujero tapado" susurró Ikki tras apreciar la pared herida y acercarse a examinar con el tacto aquella mancha. "quien lo hizo no sabia nada" añadió mientras sus dedos recorrían el frío material enmohecido.

"Hermano" la voz de Shun sonó en el baño una ves y basto para que Ikki le diera la lampara para poder reunir todas sus fuerzas concentrándolas en un solo punto de su cuerpo y liberándolo explosivamente en forma de un golpe con su puño en una pequeña y casi imperceptible grieta del pared.

Los ladrillos mal pegados y mal colocados no ofrecieron resistencia alguna y con el primer y único golpe cedieron, el primero cayo hacia atrás perdiéndose en la profundidad de la obscuridad mientras que sus compañeros cayeron hacia adelante en sonoro desorden.

Ikki feliz con el resultado se lanzó en desesperación removiendo los ladrillos que aun quedaban ampliando el nuevo hueco en la pared, pero su esfuerzo fue detenido al sentir en su abrazo a Shun colgado de este, el pequeño temblaba animosamente.

"¿Que pasa Shun? Otra ves el fantasma" Preguntó girándose Ikki con animo de insultar al fantasma de hacia unos minutos, de alejar su pálido y triste rostro, de obligar le verbalmente que regresara al infierno de donde había regresado, pero sus ojos, sus labios, su cuerpo se inundaron de miedo.

Frente a los hermanos Shirou no solo estaba el fantasma rubio de hacia unos instantes, cuyo kimono negro parecía flotar en el aire, atrás de el el cuarto de baño estaba completamente iluminado, lleno de luz y belleza jamás contemplada antes, el fantasma miraba hacia donde estaban los hermanos, hacia el espejo detrás de ellos. Shun e Ikki se vieron dentro del baño completamente, rodeados de sus magníficos muros pálidos listos a ser aclamados, sus espejos intactos, sus luces brillando alegremente provenientes de lámparas de aceite apostadas en los recodos esperando a ser sustituidas por lamparas incandescentes.

El joven se arreglaba el atuendo, se peinaba sus cabellos,su rostro rebozaba de felicidad e inocencia. Tras él aparecía otro fantasma o así lo creyeron los hermanos Shirou, el mismo fantasma que vieran día a día, noche tras noche en su hogar a varias cuadras lejos de hay, el fantasma que mantenía asustada y pálida a la amada esposa Esmeralda, al joven cuyo rostro Shun reconoció al instante y su mente y ojos volaron al rostro del más joven.

Ellos, estaban en la foto del libro que había encontrado en la librería del museo aquel día, el fantasma que azotaba el museo y el fantasma que enfriaba sus cazas en las noches. Ellos dos, el joven rubio de ojos azules y kimono negro y el hombre de cabello castaño con sus patillas inglesas y su gabardina obscura, allí en ese instante frente a Shun e Ikki. El mayor de los hermanos atrajo al menor rodeando a su hermano ofreciéndole protección ante lo que estaban viendo ambos.

El hombre recién llegado envolvió al otro, de manera tan sutil y amorosa que al instante ambos hermanos comprendieron, no hacia falta que se dijeran algo, que se tocaran más, aquel sencillo gesto había hablado muy elocuentemente. Sus rostros estaban llenos de gozó y jubilo espontáneo al tenerse mutuamente.

"Que linda sorpresa" los Shirou escucharon claramente la voz del mas joven, Ikki sintió en sus costillas las uñas de Shun enterrarse a través de los tejidos de la ropa, sabía que estaba demasiado atemorizado ante lo que estaban viendo, pero al ver su rostro, los ojos de Shun estaban posados fijamente en la dulce escena que se llevaba delante de ellos.

"Solo recibí tu mensaje" Susurró el otro suavemente ocultando su nariz en el cuello del otro. Aquellas palabras provocaron un cambio en el aire, un cambio que incluso Shun asustado pudo detectar. El hombre mas joven se apartó posando sus ojos asustados en el del mayor, apurando su asustada respuesta.

"No te mande ningún mensaje" sus dedos se cerraban vigorosamente en las solapas de la gabardina del mayor. Los ojos claros se desviaron mirando a uno de los espejos detrás del mas joven, su respiración se volvió agitada y parecía que sus pensamientos giraban violentamente en su mente.

"Deber irte de aquí, abandona el museo nos veremos donde acordamos" reaccionó apartándose del mas joven, caminando hacia los lavabos posando sus manos en ellos. "Diré que fuiste en busca del arquitecto japones para consultarlo, que..."

"No nos creyeran" se acercó posando sus manos en el hombro del otro, reposando su frente en ellas, tratando de buscar consuelo. "Aunque seas el subdirector, tu..."

"Le van a creer señor subdirector Garm" aquella tercera voz hizo que incluso Shun se pusiera tenso. Era un tono demasiado familiar y conocido de corazón. El mayor abrazó protectoramente al más joven ocultándole del recién llegado, tanto Shun como Ikki aun no podían ver su rostro aun pero su voz hacia que un escalofrío recorriera su piel con cada silaba. "Me alegro que recibiera mi nota, hubiera sido tedioso tener que hablar con ustedes por separado".

Al recién llegado avanzó más dejando ver su silueta. El hombre era la viva imagen de Hyoga, solo que su piel era mas clara y su cabello mas ordenado, sus ojos poseían el mismo azul y la misma complexión y hasta el mismo acento extranjero al hablar. Los cabellos eran aunque eran dorados tenían menos brillo que los Hyoga aunque caían igual en sus hombros. Este hombre miraba atentamente a ambos hombros, con una mezcla de felicidad y bien escondido repudio.

"No sé de que debamos hablar en un baño señor Sosky" apuntó el más joven apartándose un poco del otro confiando de que su valor no le abandonara en esos instantes de necesidad.

"Banalidades señor Ynwe" respondió Sosky sin ningún problema dirigiendo su mirada al mas joven con el kimono negro. Ikki pudo percibir en ese rostro una sonrisa pequeña y sincera.

"Si es así deberíamos discutirlas en un lugar mas apropiado" agregó fuertemente Garm girando, desafiando al recién llegado. Por unos momentos la tensión entre ellos se había espesado demasiado, Ikki resistió las ganas de apartar a su hermano, no había nada que temer de esos tres hombres charlando como adultos, hasta que notó algo que no cuadraba en la escena.

Garm e Ynwe estaban fieramente a la defensiva, estaban protegiéndose mutuamente del hombre Sosky sin ofrecerle ninguna clase de oportunidad, incluso sus cuerpos estaban ligeramente separados aunque seguían a la protección uno del otro y los ojos celestes de Sosky escaneaban discretamente a ambos en busca de algo, ¿pero que?

"Esta bien, los espero en la sala principal" respondió, su voz sonaba tranquila su actitud serena, sus plácidos pasos al abandonar el lugar dejaron a Ikki absorto.

Garm e Ynwe miraron largamente a la entrada, hasta que decidieron que estaban a salvo.

"Lo lamento" murmuró Ynwe, momentos des púes Garm le envolvía con sus brazos sin saber que responder o que hacer. "Lo lamento tanto". Permanecieron así por breves segundos, por instantes preciosos llenando de calidez los corazones de Shun e Ikki, e incluso el mayor de los Shirou notó que su hermano se relajaba ante aquella escena.

Ikki se volvió para asegurarle a su hermano que todo estaría bien, pero al siguiente instante, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, Sosky entraba al baño velozmente con ambas manos sosteniendo algo en su lado derecho, Ikki tuvo miedo de pestañear al girar su rostro y ver la acción, instintivamente sus manos se posaron en los ojos de Shun tapando, interrumpiendo su vista al ver como Sosky elevaba un arma de madera estrellándola en la cabeza del más joven.

Los brazos de Shun rodearon su cuello encerrándole en un apretado abrazo, Ikki solo podía observar como aquel hombre que habían llamado Sosky vaciaba su furia peleando contra Garm quien hacia todo lo posible por defender y atacar.

El mayor de los Shirou giró sus rostro, a su lado Ynwe estaba en el suelo con el espejo destrozado sobre su cuerpo, su débil voz aun era seña de que estaba con vida y era el motivo del terrible esfuerzo de Garm para continuar peleando desarmado.

Un sonido tosco atrajo la atención de Ikki, el hombre Sosky había golpeado los lavabos y el agua comenzaba a salir gustosa inundando el baño, pero ambos hombres seguían peleando sin que eso les molestara en absoluto.

"No" la voz susurrante de Ynwe la lado interrumpió por unos segundos la pelea, tiempo suficiente para que ambos cambiaran de tácticas, aunque lamentablemente para uno había sido casi fatal. Sosky se arremetió contra Garm en el suelo golpeándolo solo donde la ropa cubría su cuerpo.

El mayor de los Shirou desvió su mirada concentrándose en el joven en el suelo al lado suyo, distinguió en su rostro lagrimas y movimientos débiles de sus labios, Shun se apretó mas en su cuerpo.

"No tiene caso que quedes inconsciente Señor Subdirector" Sosky solo se detuvo hasta quedar satisfecho.

Los ojos de Ikki siguieron fijamente a Sosky una vez que dejo fuera de combate a Garm y caminaba serenamente hacia donde estaba el joven, sus ojos se fijaron en los ojos azules del joven, vio en ellos la suplica que hace un hombre condenado a su dios para recibir misericordia, casi pudo sentir que sus ojos le pedían que le ayudaran.

Sosky le miró unos segundos recuperando su aliento, respiro profundo. "espero que me entienda, lo hago por el bien de la comunidad" pronuncio alegremente Sosky mirando hacia el el cuerpo del subdirector sentado al otro lado del baño.

Dio unos pasos mas mirando a su alrededor como considerando las posibilidades, su mirada se fijo en algo que Ikki tardo un poco en comprender, una ranura cuadrada en la pared, una ranura demasiado extraña pensó Ikki ya que era demasiado grande para que estuviera en el baño, en el rostro de Sosky apareció una bonita sonrisa. Sin problema de conciencia jaló a Ynwe por las piernas acercando el cuerpo hasta la ranura aquella, Ikki pudo escuchar un pequeño susurro "te encontraré" proveniente de los labios de Ynwe aun consciente, Sosky quitó rápidamente lo que la obstaculizaba y sin mas, empujo el cuerpo de Ynwe hacia adentro sorprendiendo a Sosky de esta tuviera una caída . Se apresuró a cerrar la ranura y volvió hacia donde estaba Garm quien parecía más consciente que hacia unos minutos.

"Basta" murmuró el subdirector Garm alzando la vista. Escupió entonces sangre de sus labios, su mirada aun seguía dura e inabatible.

"Es lo que hago" aseguró con una sonrisa cerrando la puertecilla que hasta ese entonces había estado disimulada. "pongo fin a todo esto….. , pongo fin a sus fechorías…."añadió caminando hacia donde estaba Garm, se hincó ante el hombre y aparto rápidamente los mechones dorados de su rostro. " es tu turno de que lo sigas".

"Traidor" Ikki pudo oír a Garm conjurar sus ultimas fuerzas para decir esa palabra de la manera mas insultante que podía, pero Sosky solo sonrío y coloco en su mano el arma que había usado antes para atacarlo en la mano quebrada del subdirector.

"Cuídese señor subdirector" añadió con ironía poniéndose de pie, Ikki le vio salir con cuidado del baño, aun escuchando su risa.

"¡¡¡¡¡cobarde!!!!!" gritó Garm con lo poco de fuerzas que le quedaban, Shun se desprendió de Ikki y alzó el rostro para ver el momento en que Garm lanzaba un grito deforme aterrando al mismo edificio.

"Que terrible" comentó Shun creyendo que había acabado todo en ese instante, pero sus ojos y los de su hermano mayor se posaron fijos en el Garm y sus intentos desesperados para avanzar hacia donde estaban ellos dos, arrastrándose como lagartija usando su único brazo bueno.

"No te dejaré allí Frey..." dijo y repitió Garm como si fuera una formula mágica que le daba fuerzas para impulsarse en el suelo húmedo atestado de millones de fragmentos de espejo.

Al llegar la pared Garm no se dio descanso, siguió arrastrándose con todas sus fuerzas, los hermanos Shirou miraron silenciosos al hombre esforzarse y llegar al lugar donde Sosky había estado, había abierto la ranura y había empujado a Frey Ynwe a una muerte segura.

Ambos hermanos notaron que la mano de Garm se hacia a un tuvo que pasaba a un lado de la ranura, justo a tiempo, policías entraban al baño gritando cosas. Garm no les prestaba atención repitiendo su formula mágica una y otra ves. Los policías al verlo pronto le sujetaron.

"¡No!" se quejó vigorosamente Garm "Frey sigue allá tengo que salvarlo" les gritó desesperado, pero los policías lejos de hacerle casos continuaron jalando, jalando y jalando, dos tres cinco policías a la ves al Garm, tratando de apartarlo de ese lugar.

Un joven policía fastidiado del proceso, saco de entre sus ropas una pequeña daga oculta entre sus ropas, caminó hacia donde se sujetaba Garm y de un movimiento, corto tres de sus cinco falanges, permitiendo a sus compañeros alejarlo con facilidad.

"¡No! Frey sigue allá tengo que salvarlo" repitió Garm mientras era sacado del baño.

Shun miró al lugar donde cayeron las falanges aterrorizados por la crueldad demostrada. Pocos momentos mas les duro la luz fantasmal del baño, lentamente el lugar recobró su obscuridad, su vejes, su abandono de tantos años trayéndoles de vuelta a la realidad.

El menor de los Shirou se apartó de Ikki y levantó sin necesidad de la luz de la lampara, el hueso de la falange. El pequeño hueso aun tenia un poco de carnes podridas y moho, pero aun si Shun lo recogió al igual que los otros dos y los atesoró. Los guardo en uno de sus bolsillos y miró a su hermano.

"Debemos bajar, Hyoga nos necesita"

Ikki asintió levantándose y mirando dentro del boquete que él mismo había abierto. Quizá la misma policía había abierto ese boquete en el pasado buscando al hombre de nombre Ynwe y lo habían vuelto a tapar, pero estaba seguro de algo, si no habían hecho modificaciones recientes en esa aréa seguramente los tubos aun seguían en su lugar y con suerte aun serian suficientemente fuertes como para usarlos y bajar con su ayuda.

En breve Ikki encontró los tubos y los ilumino con la lampará, Shun agradeció en silencio.

"Iré primero" anuncio Shun introduciéndose al boquete sin darle tiempo a Ikki de pronunciar algo.

"Ten cuidado Shun"Escuchó Shun pronunciar mientras baja a la boca de la obscuridad.

---------------------------------

Baian y Kannon consiguieron mover la puerta unos pocos centímetros, no habían necesitado mas para esa urgencia, sus delgados y esbeltos cuerpos les permitieron deslizarse trabajosamente por la hendidura provocada en la puerta.

Ambos pronto se enfrentaron al problema de una intensa y tenebrosa obscuridad, no podían ver mas allá de sus narices y la escasa luz que se colaba por la puerta moría cercana a la puerta.

"Rayos este lugar parece una tumba" comentó Kannon tratando de ver algo en aquella habitación. Un lugar que daba la sensación de enormidad pero a la ves de ser muy diminuto y vacío. "No hay nada ni el aroma de moho" Señaló Kannon pisando con cuidado el suelo, Baian permanecía detrás de él en silencio como tratando de recodar algo.

"Estas habitaciones deben tener algún sistema de iluminación" comentó más para si que para Kannon,

"Si, las lamparas" respondió Kannon buscando entre sus ropas las que se había robado de las patrullas y que se negó a prender fácilmente. pero después de un tiempo consintió en sacar una pequeña luz, apenas suficiente para iluminar a Kannon y alrededor.

A la vista de la pequeña luz se podían ver cientos de cosas amontonadas junto a las paredes, cubiertas de una densa capa de polvo y algunas telarañas, las paredes aun tenían la pintura original en sus paredes en buen estado, mostrando que habrían sido de un pulcro blanco.

"No se ve rastro de nadie" dijo Baian pegándose aun más a cuerpo de Kannon, en el ambiente había algo que le ponía demasiado inquieto.

"Debe estar por aquí" respondió Kannon solo moviendo la lampará. "justo allí"

Las figuras fantasmales de hacia un momento comenzaron a aparecer una a una frente a ellos, cada una con rostro sonriente y actitud tranquila, sus cuerpos etéreos absorbían la poca luz que producía la lampara robada, para pánico y sorpresa de ambos los fantasmas no solo estaban frente a ellos, sino alrededor, algunos parados justo donde algunos objetos voluminosos traspasaban sus cuerpos trasparentes.

"Sus ropas..." Baian no se apartaba de Kannon y sus ojos no se apartaban de los fantasmas. "...son de diferentes épocas y estilos" comentó, Kannon movió la lampara procurando iluminar a los diferentes fantasmas. Tenía razón Baian, en esta habitación los fantasmas se veían diferentes, se veían de algún modo miserables tras sus sonrisas falsas.

"Están atrapados" susurró Kannon limpiándose el sudor de su mano libre en su pantalón y sin querer rozó una mano de Baian que le sujeto al instante después apretándola fuertemente. "Espero que podamos salir de aquí y tener una charla" añadió Kannon casi con un tonó nuevo valentón, mirando toda la habitación y cada fantasma .

"¿Que es lo que dices?" Preguntó inocente Baian aun sin darse cuenta que su mano sujetaba fuertemente la de Kannon, y este se debatía entre examinar los fantasmas o examinar el porque de súbito su mano era presa de otra y encima se sentía tibia.

El menor de los gemelos decidiendo que la mano que le apretaba no le soltaría en un buen rato, aprovechó para ver los espectros de la habitación, cada uno de ellos les miraba con una sonrisa amplia y extraña, no se movían ni parecían querer comunicarse con ellos, tan solo estaban de pie mirándoles fijamente, sus cuerpos ocupaban todo el espacio posible de la habitación incluyendo el pequeño pasillo que llevaba haca la entreabierta puerta. Kannon sabia demasiado bien que los fantasmas no hacían daño a la gente a menos que tuvieran una muy buena razón y estos a su juicio se veían tranquilos, incluso hasta mas serenos mientras Baian seguía sujetándole fuertemente.

Por un instante, por un segundo, su mente se distrajo, sus dedos sintieron la calidez de las manos delicadas de Baian y sus ojos se posaron en un punto donde los fantasmas parecían evitar.

"Es como si los fantasmas fueran contenidos por algo" comentó Baian mirando a los extraños fantasmas y sus lúgubres sonrisas, hasta ese entonces habían estado apacibles, pero casi imperceptiblemente los fantasmas se iban acercando centímetro a centímetro hacia los dos intrusos.

"Tienes razón" concedió Kannon mirando los rostros de los espectros, notó que algunos miraban intensamente hacia donde sus manos se sujetaban fuertemente y en su mente surgió una idea. Kannon se giró aprovechando que aun tenia la mano de Baian entre la suya y le jalo rápidamente, de tal modo que el joven quedó frente de Kannon y este aprovecho para robarle un largo y profundo beso.

Los fantasmas retrocedieron borrando las sonrisas de sus rostros, apretujándose unos con los otros como si en medio de ellos algo sumamente horrendo hubiese pasado.

"En este lado no hay un fantasma" indico antes de que Baian pudiera articular alguna clase de sonido, el menor de los gemelos entonces sonriendo condujo a Baian por el pequeño pasillo de fantasmas tratando de llegar al muro.

"¿Que fue todo eso?" preguntó Baian aun desconcertado, Kannon le colocó junto al muró y al mismo tiempo el gemelo pego su oreja al muro tratando de escuchar, Baian le miró y suspiró e hizo lo mismo.

"Se escuchan voces" exclamo Baian sorprendido, Kannon se alejo del muró un poco y lo golpeo con su puño como valorando el sonido que producía el golpe de su puño contra las piedras.

"Hay que abrirlo" resolvió buscando algo que pudiera ayudarles, sus palabras atrajeron la ira de los fantasmas, de los entes etéreos que sin embargo no se atrevían a acerca a ambos por alguna razón que solo ellos y Kannon sabían.

"Se ponen difíciles" apuntó Baian mirando a los fantasmas.

"Pero sé como mantenerlos alejados" respondió atrayendo de nuevo a Baian cerca de si y besando le una vez más en los labios.

---------------------------------

Shun no pudo determinar cuantos metros descendió lentamente por los tubos en la obscuridad, ni en que momento había dejado de ver el rostro de su hermano a la hora de que sus pies sintieron una superficie dura bajo de ellos.

Con temor y precaución tanteo el suelo antes de abandonar todo su peso en sus pies sobre la superficie, sus manos las sentía caliente y sudadas, probablemente llenas de callos y mugre por el esfuerzo de bajar por los tubos lentamente, trató de girarse pero pronto notó que el espacio en ese lugar era demasiado reducido, apenas podría avanzar con el cuerpo pegado a la pared.

"Toque fondo" gritó a su hermano que sabia que le vigilaba desde la entrada de ese boquete.

"Deben ser casi 20 metros considerando los pisos que subimos" respondió claramente Ikki, el lugar pese a ser pequeño no tenia el talento de distorsionar el sonido.

"Esta muy reducido aquí" volvió a decir Shun.

"Te voy a mandar la lampara" dijo Ikki, Shun miró hacia arriba como esperando algo, y lentamente como si fuera una estrella en el firmamento, la luz de lampara descendió hasta poder ser atrapada en las manos de Shun.

"Ya la tengo" gritó Shun moviendo la lampara a su alrededor, era como un pasillo que salia y entraba en una obscuridad anormal, humedecida por tantos años, el aroma a moho era fuerte pero había algo más que acompañaba el aroma, era intenso y demasiado extraño, profundo y penetrante. "Huele horrendo aquí" gritó Shun. "Como si estuviéramos en una cañería" explicó el menor de los hermanos Shirou.

"No puedo bajar Shun" gritó Ikki "Iré en busca de algo para sacarlos a ambos, no tardo" añadió el mayor de los Shirou.

"Bien" Shun desvió su atención hacia el suelo de aquel pequeño espacio, las rocas humedecidas brillaban alegremente al paso de la lampara, los tubos de metal reflejaban parte de su brillo y noto que mas abajo casi a la altura de sus rodillas había una silenciosa fuga de agua, lo que mantenía húmedo el lugar. "Esto explica porque el museo paga altas sumas de agua cada mes" se dijo a si mismo mirando el agua brotar.

Decidió primero que iría a la izquierda, que era la mano donde tenía la lampara y seria fácil de caminar unos cuantos metros, puesto que a su derecha los tubos continuaban y sería molesto caminar, y si Hyoga estaba allá abajo como creían le seria difícil también para el ruso moverse en ese estrecho lugar.

Al volver sus ojos hacia su camino , Shun sintió que sus labios producían un fuerte grito y su corazón se detenía, pero nada de eso pasó. Frente a él estaba la aparición que le había provocado pesadillas en su infancia, el joven que tiempo con tiempo podía ver en el espejos del museo, la forma etérea del joven del kimono negro cuyo nombre hasta hacia unos momentos le había sido negado.

"Frey Ynwe" murmuró el nombre con cierto miedo y respeto, mirando directamente a los ojos vacíos del fantasma que a su ves le miraba tranquilamente y en silencio.

Durante minutos u horas se miraron en silencio, sin que ninguno de los dos se moviera o dijeran algo. El fantasma Frey lentamente bajo la vista ladeando su cabeza mirando hacia el muro, sus labios pronunciaban palabras silenciosas y su rostro sereno se llenaba de soledad.

"Dejame encontrarle por favor" pidió Shun al fantasma. "Me enamorado de Hyoga y .." sus palabras se atoraban en su garganta tratando de explicarle al espectro, de conversarlo aunque parecía que eran más para si mismo, al ver la reacción inexistente del fantasma. "Por favor, dejame encontrarle.... le amo y tengo miedo de perderle... yo" Sus palabras de algún modo parecieron herir a Frey, su pálido rostro manifestó delicadas lagrimas, abundantes lagrimas y su pecho ecos de sollozos. Un llanto inaudible para Shun.

El fantasma Frey levantó la mirada y observó a Shun, su rostro reflejaba dolor, como si las palabras del menor de los Shirou lo hubiesen herido aun más.

"Perdoname..." susurró Shun acercándose al fantasma acongojado al verlo "Te prometo que haré todo lo posible para ayudarte" prometió Shun, el fantasma bajo la mirada y después se arrodillo tratando de contener su llanto. Al seguir este sencillo gesto, Shun notó un zapato, uno de los curiosos zapatos que Hyoga solía usar, el fantasma se había ido y frente a él tenia un rastro de Hyoga, con una sonrisa y fuerzas renovabas continuo caminando.

---------------------------------

"Basta ya Kannon" se quejó Baian apartando al menos de los gemelos tras recibió otro beso en los labios.

"Hago mi trabajo es todo" se quejó Kannon buscando entre las cosas jugando al inocente con Baian, pese a que su teoría funcionaba muy bien y los besos robados ayudaban a la situación en la estaban, no se había dado cuenta en el demasiado tiempo que gastaba en cada beso, y los pocos progresos buscando algo que les ayudara a romper el muró tampoco ayudaban mucho.

"si claro" se quejó Baian apartándose completamente de Kannon para buscar en otra parte sin importarle en absoluto los cientos de espectros incrédulos con miradas fijas en ellas.

Se detuvo y regreso con Kannon este estuvo apunto de decirle algo, pero al ver hacia donde Baian estaba mirando fijamente, su corazón se detuvo por un instante, sus manos soltaron cuanto objeto tenían en la mano, trato de articular algo pero el miedo que escurría en su espalda y subía lentamente levantando cada vello de su piel era mil veces mayor comparado con su propia excitación de ver tantos fantasmas en un solo lugar.

Los fantasmas poco a poco bajaron la vista intimidados, Baian se colocó detrás del menor de los gemelos tomando entre sus manos de nuevo las de Kannon, y este no sabia muy hacer, el espectro que tenían delante de ellos, les provocaba una increíble incertidumbre.

Su rostro sereno, adornado con una sonrisa maliciosa, sus ropas limpias y su cabello ligeramente peinado, sus patillas aumentaban el aire de terror frente a los mortales mientras que ojos inspeccionaban sus dedos, de los cuales, Kannon al igual que Baian habían notado que faltaban tres en la mano izquierda, como cortados formando muñones inútiles.

El espectro caminó hacia ellos, provocando que su gabardina flotara detrás de él como si el aire en verdad la moviera con delicadeza al igual que sus cabellos.

"El fantasma de la fotografía... es imposible que este aquí" susurró Baian detrás de Kannon.

"No lo es" aseguró el gemelo sin apartar sus ojos del espectro, estudiado su rostro, sus lineas tristes ahora eran estaban endurecidas por algo que Kannon comprendió como odio y furia, su mismos pasos denotaban un llamado al terror o la venganza. "Algo debe existir aquí para..." trató de explicar Kannon, pero su voz fue interrumpida al tener al espectro a unos pocos centímetros frente a con una sonrisa que le provocaba un miedo intenso. "...y esta aqui" trató de continuar, pero el fantasma movió su mano derecha rápidamente golpeando a Kannon en la quijada con tal fuerza que el gemelo literalmente voló hasta chocar con la pared mas cercana de la habitación. Baian miró al espectro sorprendido de la fuerza que este poseía para golpear a las personas.

El espectro dio un par de pasos mas mirando a Baian, sin borrar su aterradora sonrisa de su rostro.

"Como le toques un pelo, veré el modo de mandarte al purgatorio espectro" amenazó Kannon al otro lado de la habitación levantándose, sujetándose la quijada valorando el daño que había recibido tras semejante golpe. El espectro se giró admirando el valor y resistencia de su contrincante.

---------------------------------

Ikki sin temor ni tardanza recorrió los mismos pasillos por lo que había venido, pese a que estaban obscuros y caía constantemente tras un choque casual con algo tirado en el suelo, pronto encontró los pasillos blancos del moderno museo y su sentido de orientación, experto en ese lugar, le indicaron el modo más rápido de salir de ese laberinto de salas y pasillos sin siquiera encontrar un solo obstáculo.

---------------------------------

El capitán de policías agotado finalmente tomó asiento junto a Esmeralda, sus ojos pardos miraban aun sin dar crédito al edificio.

"Maldita sea con los expertos" escuchó Esmeralda pronunciar de nuevo al capitán de la policía, hasta ese momento ya le parecía algo gracioso ver al anciano hombre maldecir y quejarse. Su atención se desviaba del capitán y de Saga para ver el museo de cuando en cuando y ver los hermosos cerezos en flor.

"De haber sabido que esos expertos iban a tardar ya hubiese mandado a mis hombres" se quejó el hombre sentándose en el borde de la acera, mirando hacia la ambulancia y después a las patrullas que parecían escoltar a la camioneta blanca.

"¡Alguien esta saliendo!" Tanto el capitán como esmeralda escucharon gritar a un joven policía, ambos dirigieron sus miradas hacia la entrada principal del edificio.

El corazón de Esmeralda brinco de alegría al ver que se trataba de Ikki corriendo a toda prisa hacia donde estaban todos ellos.

"¿Que están haciendo aquí?" preguntó el mayor de los Shirou al llegar a donde estaba Esmeralda, y recibir gustosa su abraso cálido.

"Estábamos preocupados, han tardado demasiado tiempo" se explicó la joven griega.

"Han pasado demasiadas cosas" le respondió besando a su esposa en la frente.

"Así que no son ladrones" le sujetó del hombro el capitán de la policía, Ikki le miró.

"Puede que sea un hombre de modestos recursos monetarios" se explicó Ikki "pero con los tesoros que tengo me bastan" sonrió hacia su esposa. "Ahora si me permite bien puede ayudar a salvar a mi hermano o bien esperar a que algo lo mate" se explicó.

"Los fantasmas de nuevo" El capitán de policía le dejo ir y se hecho a reír. "Será muy bueno escuchar su historia de todos ustedes"

"Bien no importa si me cree o no, mi hermano ha entrado a una parte del museo que le será difícil salir, todo eso por el extranjero" se explicó sin siquiera hacer alusión a fantasmas o fuerzas extra naturales.

"¿Extranjero?" Preguntó el capitan de policia borrando su sonrisa y recobrando su seriedad ahbitual.

"Asi es, un ruso. El curador que vino de Moscu y sin querer quedo atrapado en el museo y hemos tratado de sacarle por horas. Ahora si van a ayudarnos o.." Terminó su explicación mirando hacia los policias y las patrullas tratando de evualuar que serìa lo mejor que podria servirles en su caso.

"Bien" interrumpio los pensamientos d Ikki "Si se trata de un extranjero atrapado en el museo será mejor que te envie con mis hombres, no quiero un incidente internacional en mi ciudad" comentó el capitan de policia caminando hacia donde estaban sus hombres reuinidos.

"Me alegro que estes bien" abrazó de nuevo Esmeralda a su esposo.

"¿Como esta mi hermano?" Interrumpió el momento feliz Saga.

"¿Kannon?"

"Si, ha ido junto con Baian a rescatarles" explicó Saga mirando a la pareja Feliz.

"No los he visto" respondió el mayor de los Shirou. "Rayos" Maldijo fuertemente, se acerco a la primera patrulla que vio y le saco la lampara que estaba a la mano. "Dile al capitan de l policia que mande a sus hombres por el pasillo principal y donde termine que gire la izquierda y luego sigua los gritos que escuchen, tengo la impresion que sera una mañana agitada" respondio Ikki con la certeza que le da un hombre a su esposa. Beso a su mujer en los labios y partio de nuevo hacia el museo.

"Espero que estén bien" rezó en sus piro Saga viendo partir al Shirou.

---------------------------------

Los pasos de Shun en la obscuridad apenas resonaban, era poca la distancia que había recorrido porque a cada paso se agachaba con dificultad y buscaba con las manos cualquier señal de Hyoga, la lampara que llevaba en su mano le jugaba trucos horrendos y había preferido guardarla en su cinturón y buscar con el tacto señal de su precioso ruso.

"¿Hyoga donde estas?" se preguntaba así mismo tratando de mantener sus nervios en calma así como también su corazón que a cada minuto latía con mayor fuerza.

Súbitamente sus dedos tocaron algo frió y húmedo, su imaginación no podía darle forma a lo que estaba tocando, no solo estaba húmedo y frió aquello que estaba tocado, sentía a su alrededor algo blando y viscoso, por un momento pensó en retirar sus mano de allí, pero la fragilidad en que se sentía ese pequeño objeto le dio la sensación de haber encontrado algo muy muy importante que le ayudarla a encontrar a Hyoga en ese amasijo de sombras y moho.

Su mano temblorosa dejo aquello que estaba tocando y busco la lampara metida entre sus ropas, dudo por varios instantes si debía prenderla o no, pese a que sabia que estaba frente algo importante y quisa frente a Hyoga, su nariz le indicaba que aquel intenso aroma era mas fuerte en lugar que en cualquier otro, incluso llego a sentir mareos y ganas de vomitar, pero su preocupación por Hyoga provocada por las inmensas sensaciones que le producían la mencion del extranjero en su corazón le obligaron a prender la delgada luz de la lampara.

"ah......" su pequeño grito le lanzaron hacia atrás haciendo que cayera en uno de sus costados y perder la lampara, lo que vío, había sido demasiado impresionante para él. Se acomodo dando la espalda a aquello respirando profundamente una y otra ves, hiperventilandoce en busca de calma, pero la imagen no se apartaba de su mente y sus ojos dejaban caer algunas lagrimas.

"no puede ser... no puede ser..." murmuró repetidamente, mientras su cuerpo temblaba vigorosamente.

Se reclino, se forzó a sentarse aun si mantenía apretados sus ojos, el miedo se apoderaba de cada célula de sur ser, pero su mente trataba de convenser a su cuerpo que la persona que amaban estaba no muy lejos de allí y debían continuar si no querían que....

Si no querían que terminará como la visión de hacia un instante.

No un simple esqueleto tendido en el suelo con ropas cubriendo algunas partes, mas bien, un cuerpo cuyas carnes aun seguían allí recubriendo los finos huesos, carnes cubiertas de trajes hermosos y una capa fina de humedad y toda clase de hongos.

Al apuntar de nuevo la luz hacia el cuerpo, Shun pudo distinguir claramente el kimono negro que cubría el cadáver, sus telas negras, su seda aun brillante y esplendorosa en aquella obscuridad, como si los líquidos corporales y la misma humedad hubiesen negado a manchar la fina tela, la mayoría de las carnes del cadáver aun parecían vivas, mostraban una gran palidez y la piel se veía extrañamente conservada, daba la apariencia que el joven solo dormitaba en ese lugar. Shun pronto se dio cuenta que en muchos puntos, la hermosa piel pálida estaba desgarrada, había manchas obscuras rodeando fragmentos de espejo que aun se atrevían a reflejar la luz produciendo una sensación eterea, una vision de luces y pequeños arcoiris como celebrando la llegada de un ángel a ese lugar olvidado.

Shun se puso de pie y observó todo el cuerpo, el joven debió ser casi de su edad o quiza mas joven y en su rostro pese a parecer tener un sueño placido, se notaban vidrios en su delicado rostro, ambas manos descansaban a su costado ocultando o mostrando mas vidrios de espejo clavados, al recordar la escena que el museo les había mostrado a su hermano y él, casi pudo imaginarse los cientos de vidrios que debían estar perforando su espalda. No se pudo imaginar una muerte peor que esa.

"Te voy a sacar de aquí..." susurró hincándose frente al cuerpo silencioso. "Por la vida de Hyoga, te sacaré de aquí" prometió Shun besando sus dedos y después colocando en los dedos desnudos del cadáver.

El menor de los Shirou se levantó y puso su pie a un costado del cadáver procurando no pisar mucho para poder atravesar ese espacio, una ves que hubo llegado a donde estaba la cabeza, procedió a hincarse de nuevo y regalarle un beso en la frente como había hecho antes.

"ah... Shun" Shun escuchó el gemido débil que no había escuchado antes, reconoció a su ruso de inmediato y avanzó un poco hasta tenerlo iluminado con la lampara. Hyoga yacía boca arriba casi en la misma posicion que el cadáver y se preguntó muchas cosas, entre ellas, como es que no había terminado justo encima del cadáver como se había imaginado.

"¡Hyoga!" gritó emocionado hincandose y acercarse hacia el rubio a gatas.

"perdoname..." susurró Hyoga perdido en alguna clase de trance, Shun trató de despertarlo, sacudiendo su cuerpo, sujetando su rostro e incluso besando lo, pero parecía que nada resultaría. Luego se fijó en su cuerpo buscando alguna clase de herida o fractura y aunque no era conocedor del tema se dio por satisfecho al no ver sangre en sus ropas o en piel.

"Te sacaré de aquí..." le prometío reposando su rostro en el pecho del ruso, sintiendo su corazón latir acelerado y su cadencia respiratoria un poco mas agitada a lo d costumbre.

---------------------------------

"Y pensar que solo eras una cara bonita" se río Kannon doliéndose de sus costillas al sentir la risa eruptar por sus labios.

"Consejos de mi mentor" sonrió Baian delante de Kannon sosteniendo su lampara y dirigiendo su luz hacia el espectro cuyo rostro aun seguía divertido.

"Shun debe ser todo un experto" sonrío Kannon ladeando su rostro y mirando a los fantasmas que hasta ese instante no habían hecho otra cosa mas que mirarles silenciosamente.

"Ikki dirás" corrigió Baian "Shun es un imán que atrae problemas" comentó sin apartar la vista del espectro que nuevamente se dirigía hacia donde estaban, Baian se dio unos pasos atras, Kaanon trepó a sus espalda sin quejarse. El mas joven se puso de pie y sin perder mas tiempo brinco hacia los objetos apilados en las paredes y corrio por encima de ellos a toda velocidad evitando al espectro que una ves màs les miraba como escapaban.

"Rayos a este paso jamas podremos derribar el muro y salvar a ese que grito" se Quejo Kannon aun en la espalda de Baian.

"O quiza estemos ganando tiempo" añadio positivo arrodillandose para dejar en el suelo a Kannon, quien a su vez le sujeto del rostro girandoselo, para despues besarle en los labios.

"Basta te digo" se quejo Baian apartandose de Kannon con el rostro eñido de rojo y su mano protegiendo sus labios.

"He notado que cada ves que nos besamos ellos, se alejan" respondio con sorna señalando a los fantasmas.

"mentira" susurrò poniendose de pie, el espectro les miraba del otro lado de la habitaciòn sonriendo, tranquilo y hasta casi divertido. "Esperoq ue encuentres algo esta ves" Baian mirò a los monticulos aun sin revisar de esa parte de la habitación.

"Yo también, aunque no me canso de evitar a los fantasmas... sabes a té" comentó el menor de los gemelos husmeando en una caja grande.

Bian estuvo a responder algo, pero el espectro ahora estaba frente a èl en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, y sin ejecutar movimiento alguno provoco en Baian una herida terrible en sus costillas haciendo que este cayera al suelo hecho un ovillo.

"Baian..." Kannon se giró y vio al espectro mirando tranquilamente a Baian sujetándose sus costillas en clara señal de dolor.

"Hijo de...." gritó enfurecido Kannon sacando sus ultimas fuerzas en vano intento de herir al fantasma, consiguiendo una herida semejante o peor que la de Baian y cayendo a su lado, abrazando al joven buscando protegerlo de la furia aun latente del temible espectro.

Kannon alzó la vista y vio de nuevo el rostro del espectro, por mas que se decía a si mismo, este fantasma era el mismo de la fotografía, pero su odio y su sonrisa era tanta que parecía ser otro con cara de santo. Kannon vio como el espectro miró a su derecha y los objetos apilados poco a poco temblaban y se levantaban provocando toda clase de ruidos elevándose en los aires un par de metros, luego el espectro miro a su izquierda y los objetos también se levantaron flotando lentamente, moviéndose hacia donde su numero cubría sus cuerpos, Kannon miró agresivamente al espectro.

"Te iras al purgatorio..." amenazó Kannon ofreciendo cuanta protección podía darle a Baian con su cuerpo, y tensó el cuerpo esperando la caída de esos objetos en su propio cuerpo. "Baian me gustas" susurró como oración al oído del menor.

"Subdirector Garm, detente"Kannon escucho una voz familiar al otro lado de la habitación, los objetos que debieron caer justo encima de su cuerpo cayeron a su lado estrepitosamente, el gemelo alzo su vista y busco al dueño de aquella voz, sonrió al ver a Ikki en la puerta con una lampara sorda en sus manos iluminando completamente la habitación como si fuera un rayo de luz solar.

El espectro miraba hacia Ikki sorprendido, confundido, caminaba hacia Ikki con serenidad, mirándole con cierto desconcierto y se detuvo a una distancia razonable como si fuera a hablar con el mayor de los hermanos Shirou.

"Subdirector" continuo Ikki firmemente. "estamos aquí para rescatar al señor Ynwe" al pronunciar aquellas palabras provocaron algo en espectro que Kannon no pudo descifrar, pero que sin duda permitieron que el espectro estuviera atento con Ikki. Kannon se fijo en Baian, besó su frente al verle dormido y se levantó, de entre aquellas cosas movidas había salido un mazo.

No encontró razón por la cual la gente del museo guardaba un martillo de ese tamaño, pero agradeció que así fuera, levanto el martillo doliéndose de sus heridas y fue a donde la parede estaba vacía de fantasmas y golpeó con todas sus fuerzas la piedra.

El espectro giró su rotro con el sonido del metal golpeando la piedra y su atención y furia pareció enfocarse de nuevo en Kannon.

"Subdirector Garm" llamó la atención del fantasma y sus ojos le miraron. "si le detiene ahora, el señor Ynwe podría morir, debemos derribar ese muro ahora" de algún modo sus palabras parecían confundir al fantasma, de tenerlo distraído y absorto. "por favor déjenos ayudarle" esa ultima suplica provoco que el espectro desaparecía dejando en su lugar una columna de polvo.

"Kannon... ¿estas bien?" Preguntó el mayor de los Shirou acercándose hacia Kannon sin dejar de mirar a los otros fantasmas, los golpes pausados de Kannon hacían caer polvo y algunas piedras desde el techo.

"Mucho mejor que Baian" declaró dejando el mazo un momento y mirando hacia Baian. "Crees que puedas seguir con esto.... quiero llevarlo a que lo vean..." comentó casualmente mirando a Ikki.

"¿Tu abandonado a los fantasmas por un simple mortal? preguntó casi divertido Ikki.

"Bah... callate...." simplemente entrego el martillo a Ikki.

"Pero debo ir en busca de mi hermano él..." se quejo Ikki al momento mientras Kannon iba por Baian.

"Tengo la sensación de que esta al otro lado de este muro" dijo levantando a Baian al estilo novia.

"Kannon, no estoy para juegos" dijo seriamente Ikki mirando incrédulo al gemelo con el joven en sus brazos.

"Escuchamos a alguien gritar al otro lado del muro, estoy seguro que tu hermano esta al otro lado" añadió así nada mas sin estar muy seguro de porque afirmaba lo que afirmaba para después abandonar la habitación.

"vaya... quien lo diría, ahora si que lo he visto todo" comentó casi divertido para si mismo dejando la lampara a un lado y tomando el martillo con fuerza, curiosamente a su sengundo golpe las piedras cedieron abriendo un boquete en la pared y dejando paso libre a un hilillo de agua estancada seguida de un fuerte aroma.

Momentos después la habitación se llenó de mas voces humanes, de luces artificiales, Ikki miró a los fantasmas desaparecer con la llegada de los numerosos policías y sus herramientas.

"¿Hermano?" la voz de Shun le distrajo y la sonrisa en su rostro se amplio.

"Creo que le deberé una disculpa a Kannon" sonrió Ikki mirando a Shun que se asomaba por el pequeño boquete del muro.

---------------------------------

:D gracias por haber leido hasta aca.

A sido todo una aventura escribir el museo, tantas esperas y pocs palabras.

Realmente este es el final de la historia, pero con suerte puede haber un epilogo, pero dependera de ustedes.

gracias a todos y disfruten de los museos, son geniales.


End file.
